Harry Potter and the Harem: BK1
by immaNinjax00
Summary: So this is my intake on what Harry's life would be like if his relatives were genuinely kind and loving, also this is going to be a slash harem... meaning more than one guy after harry. Smart Harry! Weasley bashing, 'cept Arthur and the twins, mild Dumbledore bashing... Summary inside... R&R pls :) Everyone is OOC, pairings will be determined later on
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own take of the Harry Potter series, how would harry react if he was never abused, never malnourished. So there will be a slight Dumbledore bashing, but he's not truly evil, his mind has created a sick notion of what it means to fight for the 'greater good,' I have written two stories with severe Dumbledore bashing, and I'm trying to change that, cause I do like the dude, it's just he has a sick sense of what the 'greater good' means, there will be Weasley bashing, except the twins of course, and Arthur. I decided to make this a fluff slash, but this will be different, cause this will be a Harem, if you don't know what it is, it's where the character, in this case Harry, will have multiple people interested in them, so so far I'm thinking about; Neville, Draco, and Seamus, but there will be 3 more, but I don't know who, also Hermione will be a bit mean to Harry up till Halloween, then she will be a big impact in the Harem, she won't be in it, but she's going to be a big part of controlling it, as well as exploiting Harry for the Harem's needs but that will happen in the later books, cause this is going to be a sequel up till Voldemort's Death and Harry's final choice. Characters will be OOC, SMART! Harry POWERFUL! Harry ALL AROUND AWESOME HARRY!**

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT... parts of it, THE CHARACTERS GO TO J.K ROWLING, I AM JUST USING THEM FOR OUR OWN ENTERTAINMENT, AND I OWN NOTHING... i wish i did... BUT I DON'T**

**SUMMARY: Harrison James Potter, just received the letter that will change his life, but not in the way he would have thought. Betrayal, love, friendship, and deaths lie at every corner... and a secret no one wants out, will be revealed. How will Harry fight off his first year at Hogwarts, with danger looming at ever corner, will he ever be able to have a moments rest, will he be able to fight back the darkness, and will he be able to find the one that invades his dreams?**

_Thoughts/**Telepathy**_

{**_Parsletongue_**}

'_Spells_'

_/*Flashback*/_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Letters and Diagon Alley**

Harry, 10, never thought that his life would change 3 weeks before his 11th birthday. He felt the sun shining down onto his pale skin, as his emerald green eyes scanned his room, his messy raven black hair made into partial natural bed head, a huge smile on his face, _i'm also turning 11, I'm really happy_, he thought. He got up, his eyes adjusting to the light, he stood a good 5'0, he's the tallest in his class, he was also the most athletic of his class mates, he put on a white t-shirt, black jeans, and made his way to the kitchen, and began cooking with a huge grin on his face, after a while of cooking, he heard feet make their way downstairs, "hello uncle Vernon," he called out.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" Vernon asked, he had black hair, with bits of white on the side, he wore a dark blue three piece suit.

"I'm great, breakfast is almost done uncle, can you please call Dudley and aunt Petunia," he asked.

"Sure thing kid," his uncle replied, making his way back upstairs, as Harry set up the table. Just as he began serving the food two more people came into the kitchen, a tall long neck woman, with a white sundress, and a young boy, the same height as Harry, he had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt, and grey jeans.

"Hey Harry, what's for breakfast?" Dudley asked.

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice, so please dig in," Harry said, he snapped his fingers, and the food began floating to their respective plates.

"Harry, what did I tell you about abusing your magic?" Petunia said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm happy that I'm almost going to be 11, then I'll start Hogwarts soon." Harry replied. As they finished eating the door bell rang, "I'll get it!" Harry said, as he made his way to the door, as soon as he opened it, he was met with a teenager, with a hand full of mail, and boxes.

"Popular as ever Harry," the teen smirked handing over the letters.

"Ugh, don't remind me Jesse," he groaned, as he glanced at one of the packets, he let out a sigh, "oh come on, even the guys are after me."

"Well you are more feminine than most girls Harry, hey Mr. Dursley," Jesse said, waving at the man, who was now leaving. And Jesse was right, Harry had high cheek bones, smooth jawline, and almond shaped eyes, although he had a bit of muscles going for him, his facial features, and his gentle and sweet personality, made him the perfect girl, in some of the boy's eyes, other's thought that Harry was awesome, but there wasn't anyone who could say that they hated Harry, he was just to damn sweet and cute.

"Hey Jesse, hope you're parents are okay, and Harry, leave any of my letter in the usual place," he waved at them, before getting into his car and driving away.

"Ugh, just what I needed, guys and girls after me," he sighs.

"Well, you can just tell them that you're taken," Jesse smirked, as he leaned in and gently pecked him on the cheek, causing Harry to blush, "take care love," he whispered in a husky tone.

"Yeah," he said, as he made his way back into the living room, Dudley was grinning wickedly, with his phone out, probably texting the whole school about what happened between, the evil mail man Jesse, and poor innocent victim Harry, and his aunt just shook her head, "mails here." He smiled sheepishly.

"I swear that boy is going to go to far," Petunia said.

"No, this is going too far," Harry said, placing the packages on the coffee table.

"WOW! I knew you were popular with the girls, but now you have guys after you? See look this one is from Jonah Lewis," Dudley exclaimed looking at one of the packages.

"You mean Jonah, Kelly's boyfriend?" Harry exclaimed, looking at the package, and sure enough, **JONAH LEWIS** in big bold letters were on top of a heard shaped box, he opened it, and gasp as he saw what was inside.

"I'm guessing they broke up," Dudley said, as he looked at the item, it was an anguistralobe (pic is the title image).

"Wow it's looks great, I love it," Harry said, as he put it on, he felt his core flicker as he put the necklace on, it's as if it was meant for him, there was a note on it;

_Harry_

_Here's something I thought you might like, and I was hoping you'd like to hang out sometime, um... call me_

_here's my number, so call me whenever you can: 443-XXX-XXX5 (I don't know the area code so please don't flame)_

_Jonah_

"Look Harry, he even left you a number," Dudley teases.

"Oh shut up y... I GOT THE LETTER!" Harry exclaimed as he caught sight of an envelope with a strange seal.

"What?" Dudley wondered, he looked at the letter and a smile broke out of him, "AWESOME!" He exclaimed.

"I know, aunt Petunia I got the letter," Harry stated again, showing her the letter.

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful, go on read it," she encouraged him.

"Alright, god this is so exciting," he sighed, as he opened the letter, he was about to read it when he noticed the mess on the table, "I have to do something really quick," he said and flicked his wrist, and the letters and packages, began flying around, some went upstairs, and the rest went in to a set of three piles, "there, now back to the letter," he said, as he began to read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A staff representative will come on August 2nd so that you may able to purchase all of your supplies._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"That's wonderful Harry, I can't believe you are going to start Hogwarts soon," Petunia said.

"I can't wait, oh I have to reply back," Harry said, as he looked around the house for a pen when he found it, he looked at the letter, and took the supplies list off, and more words appeared, at the bottom of the first letter;

I Harry Potter...

[] _Accept to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

[] _Do not accept to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh this is so easy," he smiled as he checked the first box accepting to attend Hogwarts. The letter disappeared, and Harry smiled as he looked over the books, "aunt Petunia, anything I should know or do before anything?"

"Yes, you want to go to Gringotts Bank, it's run by goblin, from what your mother told me, they are weary of wizards, and they are very noble, and easily offended, your mom told me that you must treat them like equals, because technically without them, the wizards wouldn't have anymore money left." She informed him.

"Thanks aunt Petunia, I wonder if I can have a inheritance test, wonder what I was left with," Harry wondered.

"Alight, enough of this, Harry you have mail waiting for you, fanmail I presume," she smiled, as Harry groaned, making his way upstairs.

_I sometimes hate being the center of attention_, he thought, as he arrived at his room, and prepared himself for what was going to happen.

* * *

"The person is almost here," Harry said, jumping up and down, they were in the living room, suddenly the door bell rang, and Harry all but rushed to the door. When he opened the door, a tall man with shoulder length black hair, with piercing black eyes, he had a small glare on his face, as his eyes met Harry's. "Hello, you must be my professor, I'm Harry Evans, or actually Potter, but I like Evans better, um come in my aunt can't wait to meet you," he said beaming at the man, who was caught off guard with the boy's introduction. Though he didn't show it, they made their way to the living room when Petunia gasped.

"Why Severus Snape, I didn't know you were a professor now, congrats," she said, smiling at the man.

"Thanks Petunia, now I do not wish to be rude, but we must get your supplies ready," Snape said.

"Oh yes, yes, well, Harry please be on your best behavior," Petunia told him.

"I will," Harry replied, smiling.

"We shall return soon," Snape said bowing slightly as they left towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

{I didn't want to go through the whole going to the leaky cauldron, it's used too much} "Wow this place is awesome professor," Harry said, looking around at all the shops, he wanted to explore them all, but knew that he needed money, and noticed a huge white building, at the end of the street.

"Alright Potter, time to get your money, let's got to Gringotts," Snape said. _This boy, seems more like Lily each moment, god how I miss her, I will keep my promise Lily, I shall protect him,_ he thought, as they walked into the building. Harry held his breath as they stood there and saw the small men work, the building was huge, it was covered in white marble, a few gold designs on the floor and walls. "Here's your key, I'll be around, I think you can get all of your supplies, without any trouble, I hope," he handed him a golden key.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, as he made his way to end of the hall, and was met with an older goblin, "um... hello sir, I was wondering if I may do business with you?" He bowed slightly, catching all the goblins off guard.

"Mr. Potter, an honor," he said a bit of sarcastic in his tone, "and what business do you wish to do with us?"

"I was wondering if I could take an inheritance test and any other magical test," Harry asked, he thanked his uncle for teaching him how to handle any type of legal situation.

"Very well, please follow me Mr. Potter, I am Ragnarok, I am the chief of this building," Ragnarok informed him.

"I am honored to be in your presence sir, and I thank you," he said sincerely.

"You are not like other wizards, Mr. Potter, you are indeed an interesting young man, just like your mother," he said.

"I thank you for your compliment, I am glad for this," they arrive at a door, as they entered the room, Harry saw that it had black granite floors, and grey marble walls, a mahogany table was in the middle of the room.

"Please sit," the goblin gestured him to one of the chairs. Harry bowed and made his way to the seat, the goblin followed and snapped his fingers, a piece of parchment paper and a knife appeared, along with a vial of clear liquid. "I'm going to need three drops of your blood, so if you please," he said, taking out his hand, and Harry gave him his finger, and with a swift and fluid movement, he brought the knife down, and dropped three drops inside the vial, after a while the vial became more darker until it was a dark grey. The goblin poured the liquid onto the parchment and they watch it spread out, until the paper was covered;

**_Harrison Jame Evans-Potter_**

**Heir apparent to:**

_Heir to - Godric Gryffindor (By Father)_

_Heir to - Salazar Slytherin (By Merlin)_

_Heir to - Helga Hufflepuff (By Mother)_

_Heir to - Merlin Emrys (By Mother)_

_Heir to - Sirius Black (By Will)_

_Heir to - Ignotus Peverell (By Father)_

**Financial Records:**

_Net worth - 565,242,305426,027_

_Gryffindor - 198,658,541,529_

_Slytherin - 168,256,546,569_

_Peverell - 562,885,695,586,585_

_Hufflepuff - 89,656,866,139_

_Emrys - 986,586,698,584_

_Potter - 486,596,221,568_

_Black - 426,854,965,053_

**Estate:**

_Gryffindor - Summer home: 8 - 1/4 of Hogwarts estate - Main Godric Manor in Scotland_

_Slytherin - Summer home: 5 - 1/4 of Hogwarts estate - Main Salazar Manor in Liverpool_

_Hufflepuff - Summer home: 9 - 1/4 of Hogwarts estate - Main Helga Manor in Paris_

_Potter - Summer home: 5 - Potter Manor in Scotland_

_Peverell - Summer home: 10 - Peverell Manor in Manchester_

_Emrys - Summer home: 8 - Emrys Castle in Wales_

_Black - Summer home: 4 - Grimmauld Place in Borough of Islington_

**Political Standing:**

_Owner of 3/4 of Hogwarts_

_7/12 Voice vote in the Wizengamot_

**Magical Aliment/Contracts:**

_3/4 Bind on magical core_

_Illegal Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley_

_Horcrux container_

_Complete bind on Creature blood_

_Complete bind on natural occlumens_

_Vulnerable to compulsion_

_3/4 Bind on brain knowledge_

**Magical Inheritance:**

_1/2 Veela: Pheromone enchantment (Will awaken on 12th birthday)_

_1/2 Elemental: Shadow manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Will waken on 13th birthday)_

_Parsletongue_

_Wiccan magic of Telekinesis, Molecular manipulation, and Telepathy (Will awake on 15th birthday)_

Harry just sat there with his mouth hanging open, until the goblin cleared his throat, Harry looked at the goblin, and composed his face. "I'm shocked sir, I never knew this," Harry said.

"I'm honored to tell you that you are now Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Peverell-Em rys-Black, you are one of the most richest, powerful, and influential wizards, not to mention the youngest," he snapped his fingers and thee boxes appeared, "here are your heir rings, the Sword of Gryffindor is yours, but you must be proven worthy, and that will happen later on, but on to more pressing matters, the binds and the Horcrux, we need to take them out," he said, a flicker of rage shown in his eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Harry said, he had a determined look in his eyes.

"Good, now I'll ask Griphook to make the lord rings into one single ring, and I'll get the binds and Horcrux out, it's going to hurt, but it'll be worth it, in the long run," the goblin said, another goblin entered and took the boxes away, and Ragnarok snapped his fingers and the table became an alter, "please take your shirt off, and lay on this alter, and we'll take everything away," Harry simply nodded and took his shirt off, revealing a slight bit of muscle, he laid down on the table, and shivered at the coldness of the surface. "Alright, this will take about 20 minutes so please try not to move." Ragnarok summoned a knife and pricked his finger, and made a runic symbol on Harry's chest, he raised his hand over the symbol and began chanting, "Az te prizove , mi daĭ mŭdrostta da se osvobodi ot tŭmninata v tazi dusha , razvŭrzhem verigite, (**1a**)" Harry tried hard not to scream, but the pain was unbearable, he felt as if his insides were on fire, he bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming, and held on to the table for dear life, "tŭmninata , koyato rasteshe , ostavete sega, az te progoni ot tova myasto! (**1b**)" He chanted, Harry has never felt such pain, first he felt his body burning, now he felt as if his head was going to split in two. He felt his mouth open, but sound came out, instead a black mist came out of his mouth, until it was floating around, it looked liek it wanted back in, but Ragnarok snapped his fingers and the mist disappeared. "It's done Mr. Potter," Ragnarok said.

"Th... thank you for that..." Harry panted, he could feel something trickle down his forehead, he slowly reached up and he looked at his hand, was blood. It was finally over, he felt stronger, smarter, and for some reason, he could feel his magic covering him in a blanket.

"He will do great things, I know it, and we shall be behind him every step of the way," Ragnarok whispered, looking at the boy in front of him, he knew that things were about to change, he didn't know if it would be for the better or for worse. All he knew was that the goblins were going to follow this young boy, to hell and back.

* * *

Harry was wandering around Flourish & Blotts, looking for books, to read, so far he had a few books on Veela's, some on how to be a proper Lord, some books on rune magic, a few on occlumency, a lot of books on potions, and other subjects he might not be good at.

"Those are a lot of book, Harry, plus your school books, you think it's wise?" Henry asked, he was the only one, so far, that didn't go all fanboy/girl on him, he merely stated it was an honor and proceeded to treat Harry as everyone else.

"I know, but... I just want to know as much as I can about the wizarding world (of Harry Potter! lol), I'm not going to worry about money, but do you have any messengers bags, I can have?" He asked sheepishly, Henry just chuckled, and went to the back, when he returned, he had a plain brown messenger bag, with a circle and star in the middle, with symbols surrounding it, it was on the top right corner (think supernatural, but without the scorpion), small enough to be unnoticeable, "this is a protection sigil, it will keep anyone from taking it away from you, it also has an extension charm, so you can put as many things in it, now the total for your school books, the bag, and others come to... 10 galleons, 9 sickles coins and 8 knuts. Harry grabbed his pouch, and grabbed the necessary amount.

"Thanks Henry," Harry waved, as he left, the bag on right shoulder, hanging on the left. He looked around and saw Madame Malkin's, and knew he was going to need robes, as he entered, he bumped into a boy, his age, with white blonde hair, and piercing storm grey eyes, "oh I'm sorry about that," he apologized.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry..." the boy replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm Harry Evans," Harry said, sticking his hand out, the boy looked at him for a second, and reached to grab his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," Draco said, smiling at the boy.

"You too, well I have to get my school robes, so I'll see you around school right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'll see you around." He replied. Harry walked back inside and saw a lady on the counter, "um hello I'm here to get my school robes, and hopefully a trunk?" He wondered.

"Oh, of course sweetheart, now lets get your measuring's," she said, as she made her way to him, and told him to stand on the stool, Harry did as he was told, and after 12 minutes of standing still, he was ready to pass out at any minute. "Alright that's done, now I have a catalog of all the extra charms you wish to add to your trunk and clothes." She handed him a booklet, with many different charms.

"Um, I know I want an extension charm on my trunk, I also want the shrink charm, and the protection charm, and for my clothes, can I have the self-repairing charm, and the self-ironing, a warming charm, and also do you think you can put a mild protection charm, for spells?"

"Oh dear of course, I must say, you are the only one to be so cautious, it's very good, young man, alright, it's going to take me a few hours, you might want to get your wand and I'll add the shrinking spell, also I'm going to need you to think of a password for your trunk," she informed him.

"Okay, I'll shall pay when I return, thank you very much," he beamed at her, before heading to Olivander, he walked in, "hello?" He asked, looking around, suddenly there was a thumping, making Harry jump as he looked up to see an older man smiling at him, _creeper alert,_ he thought.

"Ahh! I was wondering when I would be meeting you Mr. Potter," the man spoke, "it seemed only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their first wands, ah," he said, as he grabbed two long boxes, he opened one and a wand with webs around it, "11" mahogany, with dragon heartstring core, go on and give it a wave," he suggested, Harry did so, but what happened next was scary, he flicked the wand, and a vase along with 1/5 of the shop blew up. "No matter, just not the one," he shrugged it off, and flicked his own wand, and everything returned to normal. "Now 10 1/4" willow with a unicorn hair as the core, go on," Harry did it again, but this time only the vase exploded, "it seems you are going to be a difficult one, no matter, I do love a challenge," he smiled.

* * *

After 6 hours Harry was getting annoyed, Olivander on the other hand was giddy, he finally found a worth opponent, this young man had a lot of raw power, some of these wands were useless, they either exploded everything, or burn, even the Dark Lords twin wand, didn't work. "I'm sorry sir, I must be frustrating you," Harry said, apologetically.

"Do not worry much young man, your core is simply to great for some of these... I wonder," he said, as if he was suddenly hit with an idea, he went to the back of the room, where the last wand was, which was the Dark Lords twin wand was, he came back but with a crimson red box, much longer than other boxes, there were rues surrounding it, he chanted a few words, and it sounded like chains breaking, the sound made Harry shudder, he still remembered the whole ritual at Gringotts.

"What's that sir?" Harry asked, he saw as the older man open the box carefully, there lay a crimson red wand, the handle had a swirl design around it, but a circle in the middle, with a rune. Harry felt his core react to the wand, as if calling out to him.

"17.5" blood wood, the interesting thing about this particular wand, it's made out of an extremely powerful and uncontrollable type of tree, and it is a triple core, dragon heartstring, from a Horntail, black phoenix feather, from a true phoenix, and a black unicorn hair, from a tainted unicorn, it was my first wand, my master told that only those with a powerful magical can control it's power, since it was too powerful, I sealed it away," he informed him, as he examined the wand, he smiled as he watched Harry looking at the wand. "Go and try it," he said, handing Harry the wand, the connection was immediate, as soon as Harry grabbed it, a huge force of magic emitted from him, Olivander couldn't believe that an 11 year old child could control such an wand, but as he always said, 'the wand chooses the wizard.' Sparks flew from the wand, and Harry could feel it connecting to his core, it felt right and wonderful. "Here is a wand holster for that wand, I made some enchantments on it, you can summon your wand with just thinking it, or flicking your wrist, I also put a charm on your wand, it will automatically go back to your wand holster every time it flies from your hand, so it won't accidentally break, we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter," he said. Harry simply nodded and paid, what he need to, and went back to Madame Manlkin's.

"Ah, it's you, well it's all ready, I have put your clothes on the trunk, now all you have to do is tap it with your wand and it will recognize your wand, and shrink whenever you touch it." Harry thanked her and tapped it with his wand, and watched as it shrank, "the total comes to 6 galleons, 10 sickles, and 6 knuts." Harry thanked her again, and paid the amount, he checked his bag and noticed he still had more than enough. So he continued buying his supplies and a few extras, until it came to his animal, he walked around many pet stores, and noticed that nothing called out to him, he was looking around he didn't notice he bumped into another boy, he had a round face, bucked teeth, an inch smaller than Harry, he still had his baby fat, he had dirty blonde hair, and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was walking," Harry apologized, reaching out his hand to help the boy, who fell. _Extreme case of deja vu, I wonder if this is what would be considered a chance encounter in a Japanese anime?_ He thought, as he saw the boy hesitantly take his hand.

"N-n-no I'm sorry, I-I-I'm clumsy," the boy stuttered, looking at the floor, rarely looking at Harry, and when he did, he would go back to staring at the floor, with a slight blush on his face.

"It's quite alright," he replied, _god look at him, he's so nervous, it's a bit cute,_ he thought. He mentally face-palmed himself, _there goes my manhood,_ "I'm Harry Evans, are you a first year?" Harry asked.

"Y-y-yeah, I am... I'm N-N-Neville Longbottom," He said.

"Cool, hey Nev, is it alright if I call you Nev?" Harry asked.

"Um... yeah," he replied, _wow I'm making a first friend... oh but what if he sees how I truly am and doesn't want to be my friend anymore,_ he had an internal fight, into how this situation was going to play out.

"Great, so Nev, I hope we get to be in the same house," he said, as he made his way inside. He looked at the store, and it gave off a creepy vibe, Harry noticed that Neville was holding a baby owl, with grey, black, and white colors. Neville seemed genuinely happy with it, Harry looked around and tried to see what kind of pet would call out to him, he found out that like the wand, the familiar chooses the wizard, as he walked around he noticed that he was moving closer towards the end of the store, until he came across a beautiful creature, it was pure white bird, with three silver feathers on its forehead, (like this \|/), it had a long beautiful silky tail. "Oh my god you're beautiful," he gasps.

"Ahh... so you have seen Purum Angelo (**2a**), they are very rare and beautiful creatures," the shop keeper said, making Harry jump a bit, "sorry about that kid, this is the most ancients of birds, they are the twins of the phoenix, they also have healing properties, they can link telepathically with their destined master, and they have other abilities, but we don't know what they are, since there hasn't been a tamer in a while, but this one has been here, I'm guessing he's been waiting for his true master," he sighed, just then as if knowing that Harry was here, it's eyes opened, revealing a pair of stunning pure cerulean eyes anyone has ever seen.

**_Hello master,_** the bird said, looking at Harry.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked, looking around, the shopkeeper shook his head, until his eyes widen in realization.

**_It is I Purum Angelo, you are my destined partner,_** it said.

"What!?" Harry explained.

"Young man, you are this birds partner, you are a tamer," he explained.

"Are you serious?" Harry blinked his eyes, and looked at the bird. Harry could feel his magic reach out to it, _wow, this is my familiar, _he thought.

"He belongs with you, I'll give him to you for free, you don't have to worry, I'm glad he's able to find a home, please take care of him," the shopkeeper pleaded.

**_I am happy to have finally found you, master,_** the bird had a glint in his eyes.**_  
_**

"I will... come on Angelus, I hope you like it?" Harry wondered, suddenly the bird let out a beautiful cry, it gave him peace. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to go to Hogwarts, he was finally going to start a great adventure.

* * *

**1 Bulgarian a** - I summon thee, grant me the wisdom to release the darkness from within this soul, unbind the chains, **b** - darkness that grew, leave now, I banish thee from this place!

**2 Latin a** - pure angel

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? NO FLAMES PLEASE! R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so happy about this, I just wanted to say thank you all, and I hope you guys enjoy whats to come... here are some of your answers :)**

**917brat** - I've decided to not add Bill and Charlie to this story, Fred and George will talk about them, but they won't be seen on this story, but they will side with Harry, they just wont come out on the story.

**ichigoxhitsugaya** - I'm glad you like it, I'll try and update every saturday I finished the first two chapters early cause I wanted to see how you would all react to it, but I'm glad you like it

**geetac** - I'm very happy about that, I hope you like the rest of this story :)

**Sammilovesyoo** - You won't have to wait a million years, I'm going to try and upload every satuday, but with my other stories I want to make sure that they are all good, thanks for your comment :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The sorting**

Harry was looking at his ticket, it was already September 1st, he had exactly 5 hours to get to the train, he could hardly wait, he decided to look over all the items he bought, he got up from bed, _no use laying down, if I'm not sleepy right?_ He thought, as he got up, he quickly took a glance at Angelus, he was currently at the end of his bed, curled up, with his tail flowing back down on the floor, he measured the tail, and it was nearly 3 feet. He put on a black shirt, and dark blue jeans. He made his way to his trunk and thought about everything that was happening, after leaving Diagon Alley, his life has been great, he was much faster than before, he noticed that he now had eidetic memory, he could gather everything he read, from he past few years, and remember what happened after Halloween night, his healing abilities increased, some of the cuts he had while he was cooking began healing after a few minutes. The only downside, was that for some reason his classmates, when they come and visit, would always try and get near Harry, hug him, hold his hand, or even give him a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he got to his trunk, he whispered, **_open_**, in parsletongue, he began learning how to control it, he grabbed his book on occlumency and began looking over it, until he came to the chapter, he knew by heart, and by memory, meditation, he looked over and saw the position he was to take, taking a deep breath he put the book away, **_close_**, he said, and the trunk closed by itself. He went to the floor, and began sitting cross legged, he closed his eyes, and let his breathing become slow and more precise, he began to feel himself fall, he knew he achieved going into his mind, when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a lot of books, it looked like a library, in the middle of the library was a huge encyclopedia, which was a tall as he was, maybe even an inch or 2 taller, the book opened, and there were lists upon lists of memories, all in alphabetical order, but instead of words showing up, it had symbols, he snapped his fingers and the book shrunk to the size of a regular dictionary. He looked back at the memories of last night's dinner and saw a book appear with the astrological symbol for Virgo, it opened revealing everything that happened on that month, he put his memories inside and watched as it flew around until it went to an empty slot on a bookshelf. He breathe deeply, and felt himself return back to his body, when he opened his eyes again, he was back in his room, he checked the time and saw it was 9:42 am, he jumped up, but as quickly as he got up he went back down, his legs were asleep.

"Harry sweetie, are you ready?" Petunia called out.

"Yeah, give me at least 2 minutes," he replied, he got back up and waited until the feeling in his feet returned, he then got up, and put on his black converse, he grabbed his wand and tapped his trunk, and watched as it grew smaller, he then saw Angelus perched up on his bed frame, looking at him with a mischievous look.

**_Were you thinking about Jonah?_** He teased, Harry immediately blushed as he remembered what happened...

{**_FLASHBACK_**}

Harry was reading another book on meditation, he was home alone since his aunt and uncle went on their anniversary, and Dudley went with Kelly to the movie theater, when the bell rang, he made his way to the door, when he opened it he was met with a stunning boy, he had beautiful clear blue, dark chocolate brown hair, a smile on his lips, exposing his dimples, he was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey Harry," the boy said, blushing slightly when he looked at Harry, he was wearing a black tank top, and white running shorts.

"Hey Jonah, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Um... I heard you were leaving to go to a boarding school," Jonah said, a bit crestfallen.

Oh yeah, sorry about that, I was going to call you, but I've been busy getting ready, sorry about that," he replied, looking apologetic, Jonah couldn't help but blush.

"Um... it's okay I'm going to miss you is all," he blushed a bit.

"Oh... I'm going to you too, all of you, but um, I'm going to miss you too," he replied, blushing slightly.

"I hope you don't change, and forget us," he joked, although there was a sense of truth in his words.

"How could you even think that Jonah, of course I'm not going to change, why would I forget about you lot," he chuckled.

"It's just that, we won't see you for a long time, and you'll have new friends, you might not want to hang with all of us," he replied.

"Jonah... look at me," he said, Jonah looked at him, "I'm not going to forget you lot, trust me, I'm going to visit on the holiday, and I don't think I can ever forget you all," he replied, it wasn't until Jonah saw a single drop of sweat falling down his neck that he looked at the necklace.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you," he smiled.

"Yeah, I loved it, thank you, it's really beau..." before he could finish it, when he felt someone's lips on his, his eyes widen as he felt the boys warms lips on his, it felt weird. After a minute, Jonah broke it off, his eyes widen at the realization of what he did.

"I'm so sorry Harry I..." he left running away, leaving a stunned Harry standing there on the doorway, blushing like mad.

{**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**}

"No!" He retorted, trying hard to not think about it anymore, _let's just go, we're almost late_. They left and made their way downstairs with all of the supplies.

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late," Vernon called out, Harry simply nodded and got in the car, and they drove to the train station, his ticket in hand.

* * *

"Alright, now remember what I told you, run on the barrier between platform 9 and 10, please be safe Harry," his aunt said, tears falling from her face.

"I will aunt Petunia, and don't worry I'm going to visit during the holidays," he replied, hugging her, and his uncle and Dudley.

"Good luck kid, and show them who Harry Evans is," Vernon told him, smiling sadly.

"I will uncle, don't worry, I'll make my parents proud." He replied.

"Get me a souvenir if you can Harry, that'd be awesome," Dudley asked.

"I will, well I have to go... I'm going to miss you all, and tell the guys I'll see them during the holiday," tears were beginning to fall from his eyes, as he smiled at them.

"We will, sweetie," his aunt said.

"Bye!" He said, waving goodbye at his family, he hurried to the platform. Once he found the correct one, he proceeded to run through it, he closed his eyes as he was going to hit the wall, and felt as if he went through a bubble, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he did hit the wall, he turned around and the first thing that stood out, was a big red train, there was a sign that read; HOGWARTS EXPRESS PLATFORM 9 3/4. He couldn't believe it, he was finally here, he went to put his trunk away, but forgot that he didn't add the feather charm, _I'll add it once I know the spell,_ he thought. He tried many ways to put his trunk away, but couldn't get it on.

"You need help there?" A voice called out, from behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see identical redheads looking at him.

"Um yeah, if it wouldn't be to much trouble." He replied.

"No problem, I'm Fred and this is my less than handsome brother George," Fred said.

"That maybe, but I'm the smartest and more lovable brother," George replied, as they went to grab the end of the trunk and put it away.

"Thanks, and you're both very funny," Harry replied.

"Your welcome firstie," they said in unison.

"I hope to see you guys around, oh I forgot I'm Harry Evans, it was nice to meet you," he said, shaking their hands before going inside.

"Was that-" Fred said.

"I don't-" George replied.

"It couldn't-"

"But maybe-"

"Really?"

"It can't-"

"but can it?"

"Did you see-"

"THE SCAR!" They cried out in unison, as they turned to see the boy enter the train.

"Things just got better Forge," Fred smiled.

"Yes they did Gred," George replied, also smiling.

* * *

Harry was looking around until he found an empty compartment, he went inside, and got a book out of his messenger bag. It was Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen, he began reading it, when his door slammed open, which made him jump, he looked up and saw a boy his age, with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Hey I'm Ronald Weasley, I can sit here right," it wasn't a question but more a statement, "I'm waiting for Harry Potter, we're going to be best friends, cause he was raised by muggles, and he might need my help," he said smugly, which made Harry swallow down bile.

"Um I'm sorry, but I don't think so... I don't want to be interrupted from my book," he told him politely, although Ron took great offence to that.

"You don't care that Harry Potter will be sitting here in the same compartment as you? Are you mad?" He yelled out.

"No, but I don't see the big deal about him, why is he famous or something?" Harry replied, he was beginning to dislike this boy by each passing minute, and the train wasn't even running, he was glad that his bangs were hiding his scar otherwise, this would have gotten awkward.

"God you are so stupid, I don't think Harry will like sitting with idiots like you, he needs real friends, who will want the best for him, not bring him down," he retorted, stomping out of the compartment slamming the door behind him.

"Bastard," Harry growled under his breath, his reading mood was gone, so he just out his book away, and looked out the window waiting, until the train would start. After a while his door opened again, this time more slowly, he turned around and saw Neville standing there, with Draco behind him, they both took a look at Harry, and began blushing like mad. Harry broke into a huge smile, beaming at them, "hey Nev, Draco, you guys want to join me?" He offered, them, they simply nodded and sat across from him, both looking at the floor, trying to avert his gaze.

"H-h-h-hey Ha-Ha-Harry, how are you?" Neville asked.

"I'm great, how about you two, how do you both know each other?" He asked.

"Um... we're childhood friends, his mom and my mom used to hang out together, and they would bring us along," Draco replied.

"Cool, um so are you guys excited? I know I am, I can't believe I'm finally joining the wizarding world (of Harry Potter, LOL)," he beamed at them.

"Oh so you're muggle-born?" Draco asked, a bit shocked.

"Um no, I was raised by my relatives, who are muggle, but my Mom was a muggle-born, and my father a pureblood," he replied.

"Oh, that's so cool, um how are you liking it so far?" He asked.

"I love..." Harry was interrupted by a bird's call he looked out the window and saw Angelus gliding towards him, he opened the window, and help him (Angelus) get inside, he heard two gasp.

"Is that a..." Draco couldn't speak, he was shocked at what he just saw.

"A Purum Angelo, the most rarest, and most beautiful birds in existence." Neville replied.

"Yeah, this is my friend, Angelus, I was drawn to it, and I guess it choose me," he beamed, stroking the birds head.

"I've never seen one in real life, I've read all about them, but to see them in real life is just amazing." Draco said, just then the door opened, revealing a girl with brown bushy hair, and brown eyes, she was wearing the school robes, behind her was a boy with sandy hair, and blue eyes, the boy was looking at Harry for a minute, before blushing and looking away.

"Hey, have you guys seen a snowy owl, Seamus here lost one," she said, her nose in the sky, she got a glimpse of the bird, and squealed, "oh my god, that's a Purum Angelo, one of the rarest birds in existence, I've read that they have great healing abilities, and only choose masters, who are pure of heart, they are considered the light of all animals, coming in second with the phoenix," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know, um no we haven't seen one, sorry," Harry replied.

"Oh alright then, you three should probably change into your robes, I'd suspect we'll be arriving soon," she told them again, before leaving the compartment, Seamus stayed behind.

"Hey, I'm Seamus Finnegan, nice to meet you, sorry about her, she's been non-stop telling us all she's read about on books," he offered them a shy smile, although it was more directed at Harry.

"It's alright, I'm Harry Evans, this is Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy," Harry said, pointing to each boy respectively, they waved at him.

"Well, I'll let you change, I have to look for Al," he said, waving at them, before closing the door and leaving.

"Well he seemed nice, she... not so much." Harry joked, getting up and taking off his shirt.

"Um, we'll go outside," Neville said, blushing like mad, along with Draco, who looked to be finding it hard to breathe.

"Nonsense, we can just turn around and change, I'll draw the curtain, so no one can see us, it's not like we can't change in front of each other." Harry replied, taking his shirt off, exposing his lean figure, with a small bit of muscle, Draco and Neville's heart began racing, as Harry went over to lower the blinds, before turning around quickly and taking their own shirts off. Harry looked back, and saw that they both had different body shapes, Draco was lean, while Neville still had a bit of baby fat. They all quickly put their robes on and waited until the train stopped. When they got out, they were met with a huge man, holding a lantern.

"Come first year's I'm Hagrid, keepers of keys and gates here at Hogwarts, now first years I want you all to get on a boat, four to a boat, please, and don't lean against the boat, we don't want you all to tip over and fall, now go on, and once you're all in we will go inside." He said, everyone quickly went to a boat, Draco, Harry, and Neville went on one of the boats, they were approached by Seamus, who was fidgeting.

"Um, do you think I can join you three?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need one more, so no problem." Harry replied, smiling at him, Seamus simply blushed and got on. After everyone got on their own boat, they started moving, everyone was chatting away as they talked about what house they were going to be in, but they all gasped when they saw the school, it was huge, nay that was an understatement, it was ginormous, and very beautiful. They began talking about how they were excited to be here, then they landed under the school, Hagrid motioned to get off an follow him up some stairs. When the doors to the school opened, they gasped even more, the school looked bigger on the inside, the fire made the whole place be coated in a golden red layer, they went up more stairs until they reached a pair of huge doors, in front of the door was a older lady, with green robes, and a green hat, dented to left on the top. She looked at each of them, she had a look of no nonsense.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am the transfiguration professor, and the head of house for Gryffindor. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates. But before you do, you will be sorted into your houses, there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," at the mention of Slytherin Harry heard some whispers behind him. "While you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumph will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points, now at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup." She said looking at each student, making sure she had them memorized, she left into the hall.

"So has anyone seen Harry Potter? I hear he's coming to Hogwarts," Ron asked out loud, people began whispering.

"What's so big about him anyways?" Harry said, everyone gasped.

"Are you joking right, he's the most famous boy ever, we've all read about him." Ron replied.

"I don't see the big deal about it, it's just a boy," he retorted, Ron was making his way towards Harry when they saw McGonagall walk back in, with a scroll.

"We're ready for you," she told them, as she turned to face the doors, which opened up, they all gasped as they walked in, there were four rows of table, each filled with a few students, they looked at the ceiling and saw that there were floating candles, and instead of a regular ceiling, there was the night sky.

"It's not really the ceiling is it?" Draco wondered.

"It's not, it's just bewitched, to look like the night sky, it was in Hogwarts: A History," Harry replied, the bushy haired girl, which he now knew was named Hermione, humph'd. They reached the end of the hall, and they were motioned to stop, in front of them was a table, with a lot of older people, and in the middle was a man with a long white beard, and white hair, he wore a purplish robe.

"Now before we begin, professor Dumbledore has a few words," she told them, Dumbledore got up.

"Thank you, now I have a few start of term announcements I wish to tell you, the first year's please remember that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, secondly, to all of you, the third floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds, thank you," he said sitting back down, she then proceeded to open up the scroll and look at all of them.

"When call your name, you will come up, I will place the sorting hat onto your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses." She looked at the scroll, and began reading the students off one by one, "SUSAN BONES!" A girl with long red hair, and dark brown eyes, walked up to the stool, and sat down, when the hat was placed on her head, everyone gasped, as they saw the hat move.

"Hmm... where shall I put you... I know HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried out, she got the hat off and made her way to the second table on the left.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" She called out.

"Oh no, okay relax," she told herself as she made her way to the stool, she out the hat on.

"Hm... right then... ah right, well then GRYFFINDOR!" He cried out, Hermione beamed happily and took a seat on the first table on the right.

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN!" She called out, Seamus made his way up there and sat down.

"Hmm... very courageous, not bad... better be GRYFFINDOR!" He cried out, Seamus made his way to the first table on the right.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" She called out, Neville nervously made his way to the stool, and waited to put the hat on.

"Hmm... ah... I see, there's a talent here waiting to be unlocked, I know just where to put you, HUFFLEPUFF!" He cried out, Neville let out a satisfied sigh, and took the hat off and made his way to the table.

"DRACO MALFOY!" She called out, he went up there and sat down, then the hat was placed on him.

"RAVENCLAW!" It cried out, as soon as it was placed on Draco's head, looked pleased with himself, although inside he was terrified of what his father would say, he made his way to the first table on the left. (There left from where they are standing, just to be clear) Harry knew it was just a matter of time before he was called out, and he knew that he was going to be called as Harry Potter, so he did the only reasonable thing, waited, until his name was called.

"HARRY POTTER!" She called out, everyone began whispering.

_Showtime,_ he thought, as he combed his hair back, exposing his scar, and made his way to the stool, he looked back and everyone gasped as they saw the scar, Ron was practically livid. He sat down and felt the hat on his head.

_Hmm... I can't sort you if I can't read your mind young Harry,_ the hat told him.

_Sorry about that, I didn't know, how is this,_ he let his mind open a bit, revealing how he interacted with his family and friends.

"Hm... difficult, very difficult, a lot of courage, loyalty, there's talent oh yes, but the question is where to put you..."

"Please I just want to be placed somewhere, where I can make a lot of friends," Harry pleaded, Dumbledore, shifted slightly on his chair, he didn't like it that he couldn't read the boys mind, he didn't like that he didn't look as weak as he thought he would, he wasn't the perfect weapon he needed.

"Hmm... I see, well better be... HUFFLEPUFF!" It cried out, many gasped, Dumbledore's eye twitched, this put him in a bind, he needed the boy to be easily controlled, he was better suited in Gryffindor, where he had many followers, this wasn't good for his plans, but he had to think of something, it was all for the 'greater good.' After everyone else was sorted, Dumbledore just flicked his wrist and everyone gasped as the empty bowels were suddenly filled with food.

"This is going to be a great year right Neville?" Harry asked, as he began to eat.

"Yeah, it will Harry," Neville replied, _as long as I'm by your side,_ he thought, as they began to eat, not knowing the glare Harry was receiving from a certain man with a turban, on his head.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you all like it, it took me a while but I want this to be cool, also there's going to be a bit of fluff here and there, cause its a harem, and a fluff slash, but I don't know whats going to be the main pair. Also the rating will increase in later books, because they are getting older, only for this one and the other one it will be T, since there is going to be a few bad words, and some compromising positions. Nothing full blown, until later on. SO PLEASE R&R and leave any questions you have for me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad with the comments guys, and I can't believe how many followers and Favorite's I'm getting thanks a bunch, now on to answering your comment :)**

**lord print **- Thanks for that, also I'm not going to stop this story, I'm going to see this one and my other stories through the end. I get where you're coming from, but you should understand that I want to show the harem from 6 different perspective, each character brings something that's missing to the Harem, I'll get deeper in this when they add the final members to the group. I also think Luna and Neville are a great couple, but when it comes to slash couples, Harry and Neville have that kindred spirit and loss of innocence that make them work well together, but I understand you and I hope you still continue to read on :)

**WolfGirl75** - thanks for that, and as I said on the last chapter I'll update every saturday, so I you can have a regular schedule, although I do have other stories so sometimes I might not post on the day I want too

**geetac** - I'm glad you like it

**daniboy95 **- I'm happy you love it, I hope you continue to like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - First day and Blood Pact**

Harry awoke at 6:30 in the morning, and noticed that almost everyone else was awake, Harry got up and saw Neville still sleeping, partially covered by his blanket. He let out a small laugh, before making his way to him, "Neville, wake up, school's about to start," he shook him gently.

"Ugh... oh... H-H-H-Harry, um... good morning," he replied, quickly getting up, but ended up tripping, and falling on top of Harry, he blushed furiously, as he noticed that their faces were inches apart.

"Um... Neville how long are you going to be on top of me?" Harry wondered, blushing slightly.

"Oh god... I'm s-s-s-sorry," he stuttered, before getting, what they didn't know was that someone was standing on the door way, smiling.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes, young Neville, already making his moves," the boy said, they looked up and saw one of their housemate, who introduced himself as Cedric Diggory, he was handsome, light brown hair, and grey eyes, although his eyes were a more darker grey.

"C-C-C-Cedric, w-w-w-when did you get h-h-here?" Neville stuttered, blushing even harder than before.

"I've been here since Harry woke you up, and then I got a nice spectacular, nice going Neville," he winked at the boy, "well anyways, enough teasing, get dressed you two, we're going to eat breakfast, and then you'll get your schedules, now hurry up and get dressed, everyone's waiting for you." He told them, before leaving.

"Oh god, Harry I'm sorry again," Neville apologized again.

"Don't worry Nev, it was an accident, come on hurry and let's take a shower and get ready," Harry replied.

* * *

Once they sat at their table, Harry was approached by Draco, the whole place became quiet. "Hey Harry," Draco said, sitting to the left of him, while Neville sat on the right.

"Hey Draco, why did the hall get quiet?" He asked.

"Because, Ravenclaw's don't hang around with Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor for that matter," Cedric said, looking at the boy with a calculating look, before he noticed the glances Draco would make towards Harry, suddenly it clicked.

"Oh, why is that?"

"I don't know, it's just not done, but no matter you first year's don't have to worry about it, now here's your schedule's, how about you Draco, you got your schedule?" He asked, handing out a piece of paper to Harry and Neville, Draco just took out a piece of paper, "alright then, now look over your schedule, you have your first class at 8, so talk to me or one of the prefects, to show you where to go."

"Thanks, so Draco, what classes you have?" Harry asked.

"Um, on Monday's I have Potions first, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finally charms, on Tuesday's I have Charms, then History of Magic, on Wednesday's I have Potions, Herbology, flying, then Astronomy, Thursday's I have charms and then Transfiguration, and on Friday's I have double potions," he replied.

"This is great, we all have the same classes, I can't wait to start classes, I hope we do well," he said, looking at both boys, smiling sweetly at them, Cedric caught both boys blushing, a small smile appeared on his lips.

_This year is going to be even more fun,_ he thought.

"Come on let's get to class already, so we don't be late, and we can sit together," harry said getting up, Draco and Neville got up and followed him. Once they left the grand hall, they made their way to the dungeon, but before they could reach it, a student blocked their path, Harry immediately realized that it was Ron. "May I help you Weasley?"

"How could you not tell me that you were Harry Potter?" Ron demanded, looking furious.

"I don't think that's any of your business, and I don't go by Potter, I go by Evans," he replied.

"That's not right, you're supposed to be in Gryffindor, not with the last of the last, Hufflepuff," he informed him.

"I don't think it's any of your business what house I'm in, last time I checked, we're not friends," he retorted.

"We were supposed too, you were going to be my friend, and we were going to have a great school year, but you ruined it," he complained, he sounded like a 5 year old that didn't get their favorite toy. By this time a group of students were outside watching the two arguing.

"No, you decided that all on yourself, I don't even know you, and I don't think I want to hang out with someone who thinks that they are greater than others, if this is how Gryffindor is supposed to act, then I'm glad I'm not in it," Harry growled.

"You think you're so great, but your just a loser," Ron snapped back, everyone gasped.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not a pathetic idiot, with illusions of grandeur, and an inferiority complex, that I make stories up, just to sound important," Harry replied.

"You take that back Potter!" He snapped.

"I won't Weasley and it's Evans, got it memorized (AXEL from kingdom hearts 2)?" Harry snapped back.

"Come on Harry, he's not worth working yourself up," Draco told him, trying to lead him away, but Ron took his wand out, and pointed it at Draco.

"Stay out of this Malfoy," he warned him, Harry was livid, no one, and he means no one, threatens his friends.

"MR. WEASLEY!" A voice called out, everyone turned around and saw professor McGonagall, glaring daggers at the redhead. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He's making Harry evil!" He snarled at Draco.

"YOU WILL STAND DOWN! It's just the first day, and you're already in trouble, that was faster than your brothers," the twins cheered, "after your classes you will come to my classroom, to receive your punishment, and you will lose 100 points, for you disrespect, and trying to attack a student, I'll make sure your father knows about this," she told him, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Now all of you don't you have classes, if you are not gone in 5 seconds, you will lose 100 points as well, each," and with that they all dashed leaving Ron and McGonagall.

_You'll pay for this Draco, I swear that you will regret it!_ He thought, as he followed the professor.

* * *

"Well that was an interesting start to the first day," Harry sighed, as they made their way to class. They entered the classroom, and shivered, it was freezing, the room was dark and gloomy, just as they were about to look more around the room, the door banged open, making them all jump, a man made his way towards the center of the room. Snape had a long black robe, his black hair was tied back in a ponytail, his black eyes scanning them.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." he did a quick pause, and scanned the students until he caught sight of Harry, next to Neville and Draco, "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He stated, "well what are you waiting for, pair up and sit down!" he snapped. They all scrabbled around and found a seat, Harry sat next to Justin, fellow Hufflepuff, he has brown hair, and brown eyes. Draco and Neville sat together behind them, both a bit jealous at Justin, who's grinning like an idiot.

"Now, since probably none of you studied, I'm going to ask you all some questions, Mr. P... Evans," he caught himself, Harry was grateful, "tell me what would I get if I added a powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked.

"You'd get a Draught of Living death sir," he replied.

"Very good, now Mr. Evans where would you look, if I asked you to find a bezoar?" He asked again.

"In the stomach of a goat, it can cure most poisons when digested sir," he replied, looking at him in the eyes.

"Good, now finally Mr. Evans, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, it's also known as aconite," he replied.

"30 points to Hufflepuff, I'm pleased that you had half the brain to study... why aren't you all coping this down!" He snapped at them, they all began writing it down. "Now today you will learn about the different herbs you'll be using for all potions, and I hope you all pay close attention to herbology, if some of you are going to be wanting to be potions masters, you must first know how to treat your ingredients, we won't go into any potion making until November, I don't want you all to burn this place to the ground, is that clear?"

"Yes professor," they all replied.

"Now on to work!" He demanded, and they all hurried to work.

* * *

"That was great Harry, you were absolutely brilliant," Justin said, as they made their way out of the class.

"Thanks Justin, it was nothing, I like studying, it's good for me, so what do you want to do until the next class?" He asked, not noticing Neville and Draco behind him, seething.

"Let's go to the library, I was wondering if you could tutor me, I want to have good grades, so what about it, I'll pay you back?" He pleaded.

"Sure why not, I can help you out, and you don't have to pay me anything, I'll do it gladly, how about we go to the library, and first we make a schedule to make sure we have enough time to study, without going overboard." He replied.

"Really!" He smiled and hugged Harry, caching him by surprise, "thanks Harry, you're the best."

"Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure," he replied.

"Um... can we join you, we also want some extra help, I know it's the first day, but we can study to get ahead of the class," Draco stated.

"That's brilliant Draco, yeah, come on let's go, we don't have class until 2 and it's barely 10:52, so we have plenty of time to study." He replied, they made their way to the library, as they were enter, Harry bumped into someone who was trying to leave.

"Oh I'm... HARRY! Oh god I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot," Seamus said, going over to pick him up, Draco, Neville, and Justin just stood there, shocked, and jealous of Seamus' closeness.

"No it's okay, it was an accident, don't worry about it, hey were you studying?" Harry asked.

"Um... no, well yes, but my classmates aren't that smart, they think they are, but they fail at it completely," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Draco rolled his eyes, in annoyance, while Neville could help but feel jealous, and Justin was upset, he was going to have to share Harry.

"That' great! Not that your housemates are no smart, but well... uh how do I say this..." Harry was blushing slightly, the three of them thought that he looked cute. "Um... would you like to join us for a study session, I'll understand if you say no," he said.

"I'd like that, it would save me from a lot of trouble, thanks Harry," he replied.

"Great, come on you guys, let's set up a schedule, so we can be able to meet up and work," when they got inside, they were stunned, minus Seamus, to see how to library looked, it made the national library look like a school library, they made their way towards the front of the desk, and saw an older woman standing there, looking over one of the books. "Um... excuse me."

"Yes how may I help you?" She asked, in a sweet voice.

"Um... we were wondering, we want to start a study session and well, we were wondering if you have any individual rooms so we could study and practice our spells," he asked.

"Oh this is wonderful, I'm so glad that you are going to study hard for your classes, well anyways, yes I have rooms assigned to the leader of the study group, so that only they could open it, everything there is secret, so only those who are invited by the leader can enter the room, so who's the leader of your group?" She asked.

"Um... Harry is, since he's the one that began this study group," Draco said, everyone agreed, making Harry blush slightly.

"Alright then, can I see your wand Mr. Evans?" Harry nodded and handed his wand to her, gaining a few gasps from his fellow classmates, and a slight surprised look from the librarian. "I'm going to make your wand into the key, it will take a few minutes, you can browser around and find any boos you want to read," they nodded and began to make their way to one of the shelves, still close enough to the counter.

* * *

"Well we'll meet up again during the weekend to assign what we are going to need work on, I'm going to get a quick lunch before class starts, I'll you guys at class, and Seamus I hope to see you on Friday, during double potions," Harry said, waving at them, as he made his way down the stairs, to get to the kitchen secret passage way. Leaving the four boys standing their, with a small blush on their face, they turned around to glare at each other.

"Let's get something straight, I don't like you three," Draco said, glaring at each.

"Well, that's something we can actually agree upon, I don't like you all either," Neville replied, all his shyness suddenly disappeared, replaced by jealousy and envy.

"We know what this is about right" Seamus stated, rather than asked.

"He's mine so back the hell off," Justin stated.

"No, he's mine, I saw him first," Draco said.

"Oh big whoop Draco," Seamus snorted.

"Look, we can all agree that Harry is doing something to us, that we can't explain, we're drawn to him, right?" Justin wondered.

"Yeah, I mean, I never thought that a guy would awaken these feelings in me at all," Neville replied.

"True, I wonder why that is," Draco wondered.

"I don't care, I'm going to be with him, and you three won't interfere," Justin proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we'll how about this, whoever Harry chooses, we'll respect his decision, we'll make a pact, we're going to court him, once we're older, because we're barely 11, and it's really weird, so we wait until third year," Seamus suggested.

"Sounds like a deal, but what if other's try to start falling for him?" Neville wondered.

"We'll add them to the pact, and we'll also make sure that we are willing to protect Harry, from anything and anyone," Justin replied.

"Fine we'll do a blood pact, how about we do it at midnight in the forbidden forest, we bond ourselves to the pact and we make sure that we don't break it, we let Harry choose, who he wants to be with, and if he doesn't want anyone of us, we'll respect it." Draco stated.

"Do you even know how to make a blood pact Draco?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, my mother is a witch that specializes in contracts and that stuff," he replied.

"Alright, midnight tonight, anything that we should bring?" Seamus asked.

"Just bring an item that is personal to you, it's going to act as your reminder, make sure it's something you can actually wear, or have on you, it cannot, I repeat CANNOT be a wand, now let's go before school starts." Draco told them, they nodded and each went their separate ways, not knowing that a pair of redheads, overheard the whole conversation.

"Well, well, well, seems like Harry is in for a treat," Fred smiled.

"Indeed dear brother, what should we do?" George wondered, stroking his invisible beard.

"Well what we do best, make sure that Harry has his bodyguards, to protect his innocence," he replied.

"Ah... yes of course, but also protect him from them, right?" He stated, replacing his mischievous look, with one of seriousness.

"Naturally, we are going to defend him, even from our own flesh and blood, mother doesn't know?" He asked.

"Nope, but it's only a matter of time before she finds out, and when she does..."

"She's going to blow a fuse-

"And we'll be there to-

"See it," they replied in unison, before turning around and entering the secret passageway.

* * *

The full moon shined upon a group of 4 boys, they were in the lightest part of the forbidden forest, they were standing in a circle, each on the four compass points, Neville on the North, Draco the South, Seamus in the East, and Justin in the West, in front of them was a small circle, with four necklaces, Draco had a knife and a cup filled with red wine. "Alright, now do you know what to say?" He asked, they all nodded, "good, now let's begin," he said, as they sat down, making a circle, he grabbed the knife and sliced his hand, he dropped a few drops of his blood onto the cup, as he chanted, '_Adferimus istius pacti_ (**1a**),' the glowed a bit, then he passed it to Seamus.

Seamus did the same thing except he chanted a different verse, '_vincire nosmet ipsos ad huius pignoris_ (**1b**),' the cup then glowed black, then he passed it to Neville.

He also did the same, but chanted another verse, '_nostro sanguine alligabunt eaque militia _(**1c**),' it glowed a lighter red, then he passed it to Justin.

Justin did the same, and chanted the last verse, '_ac ista objecta symbolum nostri pacti_(**1d**),' the cup glowed a blinding white light, until it finally turned back to normal.

"Alright, now the hard part, get your objects, dip them in the cup, and drink," he told them, they gave him a stunned look, but hesitantly grabbed their own necklace, Neville had a compass style necklace, it had a red crystal in the middle, it didn't actually worked, it was an old style compass. Justin grabbed his heirloom necklace, it was from his father, who was a descendant of a royal line, it was a small aquamarine crystal held by a cold design, Seamus grabbed the necklace his mother gave him, it was a pendant with a red gem, with wings. Draco had the Malfoy necklace with the coat of arms. They dipped the necklace in the cup, and drank from it, they felt their magic react to the pact, as if a weight has been put on their shoulders, "now do we swear to protect Harry?" They all said yes, including Draco, "if he is to choose one of us, will we respect his decision?" They again said yes, "and finally if he is not to choose anyone of us, will we stand by him?" There was a moment of hesitation, but eventually they all said yes, "alright by the gods of the wind this pact has been made, so motte it be."

"So motte it be," they said, it was done, the spell was finally made, they were now tied to each other, and to Harry, even if he hasn't realized it yet.

Deep in the shadows three silhouettes, stood looking at the ritual, making a ritual of their own. "cum quod pignore nos annuntiamus (**1e**)," they chant in unison.

"Ego Cedric Diggory mea jurant fide erga antiqua domum Potter (**1f**)," Cedric makes a small cut on his palm and a few drops of blood fall on his family lordship ring.

"Ego Fred Weasley mea jurant fide erga antiqua domum Potter (**1f**)," he chanted, he also cut his palm and placed a few drops of blood on the necklace his father gave him, it was a red and black celtic cross.

"Ego George Weasley mea jurant fide erga antiqua domum Potter (**1f**)," George made a cut on his palm as well, and placed a few drops of blood on the necklace his father also gave him, to diffrintiate between the twins, it was a celtic locket.

"So motte it be," they chanted, the was another glow and the spell was done.

"So are we up to the task of protecting you dear little pet from these animals?" Fred smirked.

"Of course we are, they are going to have to go through us, right?" George replied.

"Right, we won't hand him over to just any boy, will we boys?" Cedric replied.

"NO WAY!" They all replied in unison, Fred and George went on either side of Cedric, and intertwined their arms together as the trio made their way to the castle, ready to defend Harry's honor, and purity.

* * *

**1 Latin - a - we offer you this pact - b - to bind ourselves to this pledge - c - our blood will bind this spell - d - and these objects a symbol of our pact - e - with this pledge we announce - f - I Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley/George Weasley swear my loyalty to the ancient house of Potter**

**So what did you think of it? No there won't be a Fred/Cedric/George pairing, they are just really great friends, also he won't die in this story, and they will have their own women trouble, but this is mostly based on Harry and his ever growing Harem, but there will be a few times when I shift to the other trio. Now I'm not sure who I want to add with the now 5 people who are after Harry, I'm thinking Colin, but I have another plan for him, then there's Gregory Goyle, Micheal Corner, Ernest "Ernie" Macmillan, and Blaise Zabini. But I don't know... also Hermione may seem like a bad person, but her reason of being that way will be discussed partially in the next chapter, and the full reason why, will be said by her, in later chapters, or even in the sequel. Please R&R cause they make me happy, and also if you have any questions, you want me to answer don't be afraid to ask, there are no stupid questions, any concerns you have, or possible pairings you like, ask me and I can see what I can do. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter... I can't believe how many of you like it, I'm sooooo happy :) and it's only been a week and a half and I already have 1k views :)**

**HpHgPjGone - **I'm glad you like it... lol I know I forgot about that, I'm so happy this is your favorite, and I hope you continue to like it :D

**geetac - **I'm happy you do like the chapter, I hope you like this chapter :D

**Sammilovesyoo - **yes, Fred and George aren't going to be apart of the harem, they see Harry as a baby brother, and they along with Cedric, will act as Harry's personal bodyguard, they will make sure that the boys who are after Harry are who they say they are, they will protect Harry's innocence, and from the Weasley family.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Flying lessons and Challenge**

Harry has been getting the hang of his classes, he was glad he was able to keep up on all of his classes, it was already the start of October, although he wasn't happy that he had potions with the Gryffindor's, some were nice, other's... not so much. He was excited, for what you ask, well his flying class is about to start flying... for reals, the whole month before, they've been running laps, trying to get in better shape, and learning the protocol to safe flying, everyone was pissed off that they didn't get to fly, but Harry was happy either way, he noticed that the students were downright lazy, and weak, well except a few first year muggleborn's, but that's because they took some physical education classes. He awoke with much energy, he looked around and saw Neville was getting ready, Harry quickly blushed, he caught sight of Neville in boxers, Neville turned around and saw Harry looking at him, he immediately blushed.

"Oh... um Ha-Ha-Harry, oh god I thought you were still asleep... I'm s-s-sorry," Neville stuttered, trying to put his pants on quickly.

"N-n-n-no, it's my fault I should have made a sound or something, to um... tell you I was awake... I'll take a shower so you can change," he replied, getting up and going to the shower.

_Oh god, this was so embarrassing, he thinks I'm a fatass,_ Neville thought, as he put his clothes on.

After a while Harry got ready, and made his way to the common room, he noticed a big crowd in front of the message board, "what's up Neville?" He asked, as he stood next to him, he didn't notice the boy blushing slightly, although Cedric did.

"The monthly student standing is up, remember Professor Sprout said that starting today, and on the first day of the month, we will see were we stand on against our housemates, and yearmates, also she told us that she's going to tell us when we're going to start the dueling club against Gryffindor," he informed him.

"Cool, come on let's check, where we are," Harry said, making his way to the board, when he saw it he was stunned;

**_Hogwarts Message Board: Hufflepuff Ranking_**

**7th Year: Nymphadora Tonks**

Rank:

1st place in Hufflepuff 7th year

12th place in overall 7th year

**6th Year: Gabriel Truman**

Rank:

1st place in Hufflepuff 6th year

20th place in overall 6th year

**5th Year: Darrel Turner**

Rank:

1st place in Hufflepuff 5th year

30th place in overall 5th year

**4th Year: Gabriel Tate**

Rank:

1st place in Hufflepuff 4th year

10th place in overall 4th year

**3rd Year: Cedric Diggory**

Rank:

1st place in Hufflepuff 3rd year

3rd place in overall 3rd year

**2nd year: Anne Turner**

1st place in Hufflepuff 2nd year

9th place in overall 2nd Year

**1st Year: Harry Evans**

Rank:

1st place in Hufflepuff 1st year

1st place in overall 1st year

Harry couldn't believe it, he was first place in his school year, he knew that Hermione was going to blow a casket, she was the know it all.

"Congrats Harry!" Cedric said, greeting them, he pulled Harry into a big hug, and proceeded to give the boy a kiss on the cheek, causing the boy to blush, and some cat callings.

"Careful Harry, Cedric will try to take your innocence, he's a wolf in sheep's clothing," Gabriel, Gabe, teased, he had shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes.

"Aw Gabe, you wound me," Cedric pouted.

"Whatever, anyways professor Sprout said that we're going to the dueling club at 11 in the night, for the award ceremony, and our first ever dueling's ever." He replied.

"That's great, alright everyone some of you have classes, so get on it!" Cedric ordered. They quickly went out the common room. Harry and Neville made their way towards potions class, they went to the grand hall where Hermione was fuming, people were standing clear from her, including Draco, who looked up and saw both boys walking, he got up and made his way to them.

"Hey Harry, Neville," he said, Harry thought he felt some tension between both boys, but ignored it.

"Hey Draco, what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She furious, because she wasn't first in the Ravenclaw and overall 1st year ranking," he informed him.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Neville wondered, it seemed as though Hermione had some sort of super hearing, she jerked her head towards them.

"She's scary," Draco stated.

"Then if she didn't get first place in the Ravenclaw 1st year, who did?' Harry asked.

"I did, I was ranked second, on the overall 1st year, what about you two?" He asked, although it was mostly directed towards Harry.

"It doesn't really matter, I'm not a fan of those ranking things, it just causes a big problem," Harry stated. Hermione had a smirk on her face, and made her way towards them, planning on making fun of Harry for not ranking 1st in Hufflepuff.

However Dumbledore rose up and cleared his throat, "students, if I could have your attention please, I know some of you have some classes to go to, but I have a quick announcement to make, now since it's the first day of November, I want to give you the overall ranking for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place for the seven years..." he went on to listing the three students that have placed in first, second, and third place, for their respective school year. It took a while but he finally reached the 1st years, "and finally for the first years, in third place, from the Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan," a huge cheer came from the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed that Seamus was blushing slightly. "Second place from Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy," another cheer came from the Ravenclaw table, Draco smirked smugly, "and in first place, from Hufflepuff, Harry Evans," a huge cheer came form the Hufflepuff, while everyone gasped, they all looked at Harry, who tried to hide behind both boys, Hermione wasn't mad, no she was livid, she was glaring daggers at Harry. "Congratulations, and we shall do this again next month, now please go to your classes." Harry didn't want to stay there any longer, he grabbed Draco and Neville and literally dragged them to the potions class, before he could reach the door to the dungeon, Hermione and Ron stopped his path.

"You think you're better than me, you barely do any work," Hermione snarled.

"I can't wait to bring you from that pedestal you're on, at the duel, just watch traitor," Ron smirked smugly.

"I need to go through, if not I'll tell Snape that you are causing us to be late, and I highly doubt that he'll be pretty happy about it," he replied, trying to keep calm, _why is it always during potions?_ He thought.

"Shut it you idiot, you must have cheated, that's the only way you could have done that," she told him.

"You know jealousy isn't good for you Granger, but for you Weasley, you look better with green hair, you know the whole green with envy," he replied, letting out a bit of his power, causing Ron's hair to turn green, everyone began laughing. Ron looked at his hair and let out a girlish shriek,Hermione looked at Harry with fearful eyes. "I'll warn you now Weasley, I am not a traitor, so please refrain from saying that, or next time I'll cut something off," he warned him. They both left, letting Harry, Draco, and Neville go to class.

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to make a perfect Forgetfulness Potion, and on your first try," Justin wondered, they were leaving potions class, they were working on the Forgetfulness potion, Harry was able to make a perfect potion, in the fastest time, faster than Snape's time. He won an extra 350 points, for being able to create a perfect potion, make no mistakes, and help other's who were on the verge burning the class down.

"It seemed to have come natural to me, besides, it was easy to be able to make it, since I love to cook, if I take all my cooking skills and transfer them to potions, it's pretty easy," he replied, shrugging.

"You can cook?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I love to cook, I find peace in it, especially when I'm singing, hey on Christmas break, you can come over and I'll cook for you, and sing you a song," he told them, winking.

"That sounds... great," they said in unison, blushing. As they made their made their way to the green house one, they saw a group of students walking out, more importantly, Gryffindor;s and Slytherin's, they were glaring at each other, they saw Seamus smiling at them.

"Hey Harry, Draco, Neville, Justin," he said, smiling at Harry, and just nodding at the rest, Harry thought, he felt the tension in the air again, but he, again, ignored it.

"Hey Seamus, congrats on coming in third place," he told him, smiling.

"Thanks, it's all thanks to you Harry," Seamus replied, blushing slightly, before anyone else would talk, Harry saw a boy walking towards them, he also had some baby fat like Neville but a bit more than Neville, he had short black hair, and black eyes, as he reached them, everyone stopped, and gasped, Ron was stunned, his hair was more a lighter red, almost pink.

"Hey Evans, how are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm great thanks for that Vincent, have you met my other friends, this is Draco, Neville, Justin, and Seamus," he said pointing to each boy respectively, Seamus was glaring at Vincent.

"Nice to meet you all, so Evans, is the offer still standing?" He asked, ignoring the other's stare's.

"Yeah, of course, just tell me your schedule, and I can make sure that we are able to fit around that, so we can study," he told him. "Well I'll see you at lunch, I don't want to keep you late for your class," he told him.

He leaned into Harry's ear and replied, "thanks." Harry blush slightly, making the other four boys jealous, he leaned back and smirked, "you're interest me Evans, see you around," he waved leaving four jealous boys, and a blushing Harry, and a group of stunned students.

"Well, um... see you later Seamus, class is about to start," Harry cleared his throat, he smiled at him.

"Um... yeah, see you later then, congrats on being first," he said, waving at him, as he left.

"So Harry, how did you meet Crabbe?" Draco wondered.

"Oh, it was a week ago, it was during our free time, you guys were doing your homework, and I didn't want to bother, so I went out for a walk around the lake, and I met with Vincent, he was lying down, looking at the clouds, he said I could join him, and that's what we did, we saw clouds, and talked a bit," he told him. "I found that he's having some trouble in his classes so I offered him some help, and he said he'd think about it," he replied, making his way to his seat, Justin to his left, and Neville to his right, Draco had to sit on the other side, right across from Harry.

The professor walked in and stood in front of the class, "alright class, today we will learn about Dittany, can anyone tell me, in your own words, what it is?" Hermione's hand shot straight up, while Harry just raised it half way. "Yes... Ms. Granger?"

"Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound, and after application, the wound seems several days old," she replied smugly, looking at Harry, who just shrugged.

"Very good Ms. Granger, 10 points to Ravenclaw, but I asked for your own words, how about you, Mr. Evans?" She replied, Hermione looked offended.

"Well, if it's my own words then... a dittany is a powerful plant, with awesome healing properties, and it can be used in potions, or at least healing potions," Harry replied.

"Very well done, 20 points to Hufflepuff, now what I'm going to show you here, is how to properly take care of a dittany plant, I will give you a seed, and for a whole month you will take care of it, you cannot ask any older student's for help, they did the exact same project as you, and if you mistreat your plant, I will deduct points," she informed them, Hermione was livid, she couldn't believe that was out shined by an idiot, at least in her opinion.

"Harry it seems you have a academic rival," Justin whispered, as they saw Hermione glaring at Harry.

_I'm in trouble,_ Harry thought.

* * *

"Did you see the glares Granger was giving you?" Justin said, they were making their way towards the grounds, for their flying lesson.

"I've seen worse, Snape's to be precise, although his are directed towards Granger," he replied.

"But still, why does she hate you so much?" Neville wondered.

"Maybe she's jealous, she wants to be the best, and can't with Harry around," Draco suggested.

"I don't think so Draco, say how is she treated in the common room?" Harry asked Draco.

"Um... no one really talks to her, they keep their distance, and they even ignore her when she's trying to ask a question," Draco replied.

"I knew it... she's alone, she just needs a friend it's all," he told them, he made up his mind, he was going to try and be friend Granger, although it was going to be easier said than done. When they arrived, they saw two rows of brooms lying on the floor, they quickly made their way to their usual Madame Hooch was already waiting for them.

"Alright class, I know you are all excited, so let's get right down to it, I want you to step on the left side of your broom, hurry now quickly," she told them. "Now I want you to stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'up'," she informed them.

"UP!" They all said, only Harry's broom up to his hand first, then Draco, Justin, Neville, and then the rest.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it," they did as they were told. "And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end," once everyone was done, she walked around making sure that everyone had a firm grip on their broom. "Good, now when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep you broom steady, hoover for a moment, lean forward slightly, and touch back down." She looked at them, making sure they got the message, "on my whistle, three, two..." she blew her whistle, and almost instantly Neville began to rise. "Mr. Longbottom..."

"Neville, what are you doing?" Justin called out, everyone was calling out to him, telling him to get down.

"Neville get down," Harry called out.

"I can't get down!" He cried out, his broom increasing height.

"M-M-M-Mr-Mr. Lo-Mr. Longbottom," Madame Hooch stuttered.

"DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" Neville cried to the broom, by now a few older student's were coming to the ground, to see what the commotion was about, Fred and George were looking at the boy in amusement, and decided to try and give the boy a bigger confidence boost.

"NEVILLE!" Harry cried out, as the broom began to fly.

"HELP!" He cried out, as the broom began to jerk around.

"Mr. Longbottom, come back down this instant!" Madame Hooch ordered. The broom seemed to have a mind of it's own, it began jerking around, zigzaging, trying to get Neville to fall, Neville held a firm grip, not wanting to fall, the students were crying out, watching stunned at the sight in front of them, the other student's couldn't believe this was happening. The broom hit the wall with the tip of it's handle, then the spun around and hit the wall with it's bottom, then stopped for a second before diving down, and curving, all the while spinning, head towards the students, "Mr. Longbot..." Madame Hooch took out her wand, but before she could cast a single spell, she motioned everyone to move out of the way, just before the broom could hit them, the passed a group of third years, including Cedric, who tried to reach for Neville but missed. It rose back up, and made another spin, then began flying around.

"HELP!" Neville called out.

"We have to do something, but what?" Draco called out.

"I don't know, we don't know any freezing spells," Justin stated.

"We can't just stand he..." Harry suddenly realized something, he mounted his broom, and kicked off.

"MR. EVANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Madame Hooch called out.

"Sorry about this ma'am, I have to do something." He replied, gaining speed as he made his way towards Neville, he stopped in mid air, as Neville was making his way to him, "Neville when I tell you to, let go and grab my hand alright?" He called out._  
_

"Are you sure?" He cried out.

"Yes, please just trust me, I won't let you go, I promise," he informed him, he took a deep breath and rose up a bit more, he then spun in his broom, so he was now upside down, "NOW!" He cried out, reaching out both of his hands, Neville let go, and reached for Harry's hand, when they touched, Neville's broom stopped and began to fall, while Harry and Neville were still up in the air. Although the broom, seems to be wanting to get rid of the extra weight, Harry was able to spin back around so he's back to normal, while Neville is behind him. With his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, they started to descend, slowly until the reached the ground, everyone began cheering.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Evans..." Madame Hooch began, she was glaring at them, making them flinch. However, her glare soften, she shook her head in amusement, "that was a wonderful display of flying Mr. Evans, but I'm going to have to take 30 points off, for your recklessness, but an additional 80 points, for saving your fellow classmate, well done Evans."

"Thanks ma'am," he replied, Neville could help it and hugged Harry.

"Thanks Harry," he told him, people began the rumor mill, and other's began whistling, while Draco and Justin were fuming, in jealousy. However something in Hermione clicked, when she saw both boys interacting, she found it exhilarating, and wanted to see more.

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office, with other professor's, to discuss the topic of Harry Potter nee Evans. "I see young Harry is at the top of the school year, what are your thoughts?" He asked them.

"Well, the boy has a perfect understanding of the subject, not only that, but he's able to enter into a deep conversation with me over the goblin and wizard war, without dosing off, like many other students," the only ghost professor in the room, Binns, his mood has shifted, his once monotone and droning voice, was now cheerful and electric.

"Yes, yes, quite, he is the perfect student in my class, always attentive, he can cast the spell after the first try, without much effort, even Ms. Granger had some difficulty learning the incendio spell, it wasn't until her third try did she get it." Professor Flitwick stated, he was the half-goblin half-wizard charms teacher, also the head of house for Ravenclaw.

"He has an affinity for Herbology as well, along with Mr. Longbottom, of course, it seems that Mr. Longbottom was made for Herbology, Harry comes in at a close second, he treats each plant delicately, and makes sure that they are well nurtured, they both even help me after classes are over to clean up." Professor Sprout informs them, "not only that, but he is very outgoing, he interacts wonderfully with his other housemates, he even befriended a Ravenclaw, I mean no disrespect Flitwick, but as you know, our houses aren't exactly enemies, but we aren't also on speaking terms." Flitwick merely nodded in agreement.

"Very true my dear, I am also amazed by that boy," Flitwick replies.

"What about you Severus, how is he in your classroom?" Dumbledore asked, he knew he could count on Severus, to bring that boy down.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's a perfect model student, not only is he precise in all the steps, his potions always come out perfectly, he's even surpassed his mother, and myself when he made the Forgetfulness potion, not only was it perfect, he even added a small pinch of peppermint which made the potion taste like peppermint, and still be effective." he sneered, although he silently puffed out his chest in acceptance. "Not only that, but he has proven to be a real natural, he has even helped those, like Seamus and Vincent, who end up exploding their potions, and causing a mess."

"I see, so he would make a great potioneer?" Dumbledore wondered, Severus merely nodded, no bothering to reply.

"This boy is truly talented, he was able to turn water into rum, and even helped poor Longbottom in the switching spell, he seems to be holding back in his magic," McGonagall said, everyone began to agree with her.

"Ah... I see, and you professor Quirrell?" Dumbledore asked.

"W-w-w-well I-I-I-I think the boy is v-v-v-very well on his w-w-w-way to becoming a gr-gr-gr-great wi-wi-wi-wizard," the man stuttered.

"Interesting, so what do you think we should do, about our young Potter?" He asked.

"Actually headmaster, we have decided to call him by what he desire's to be called, which is by Evans." Flitwick informed him.

"I see, well what shall we do about our young Mr. Evans?"

"Well, I am currently in need of an assistant, and he would help me greatly, but only for the first years," Serverus suggested.

"As am I," Flitwick called out.

"I see, well it seems that he is quite popular," Dumbledore, smiled. _This is not how a weapon of the light should be, I must do something or he might be gone, it's all for the 'greater good',_ he thought.

"Not only that, but there are rumors that young Evans, has attracted the eyes of some of his male and female classmates, including those in his circle," Severus smirked in amusement, he couldn't help but remember how Lily was the same, she attracted everyone that got to know her.

"My, my he really is his Mother's son," Minerva shook her head.

"Well, they are too young to act out, so we will leave them be for the moment, if there are no more updates, this meeting is dismissed," Dumbledore bowed at them, as they left, once they were all gone he went to his seat, and sat down with a big sigh, "my dear friend, maybe I'm wrong in trying to control young Harry, my mind tells me that he is to be the perfect wizard to protect us, but my gut is telling me that I am trying to put too much weight on an 11 year old... what shall I do sear friend?" He asked, looking longingly at his familiar, who began courting Harry's familiar, Fawkes let out a thrill.

**_You are right in listening to your gut old friend, your mind has grown too old, as have_**_** you**,_ she joked.

"Hahaha, I think you might be right, but we shall soon see," he chuckled, and sighed once more, thinking about what his next plan of action should be.

* * *

Both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were in a huge classroom, which was shifted into holding all of them, along with a bathroom, a few beds, and a large stage for dueling. Sprout and McGonagall were talking about, how they were going to present the awards. "Alright everyone let's get the awards over with, and we can start the true fun," McGonagall said. As they went on to give the student's that were on the top of their year the winged star, it had white wings and a star in the middle with their house color.

"And finally for being first in not only in his house, but in his school year, it's my honor to award the Hogwarts ultimate badge, to Harry Evans," Sprout called out, many cheered, while a few Gryffindor's including Ron, glared at the boy. Harry went up and got the badge, it was the Hogwarts crest, with wings. "Congratulations Harry," she said, everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Now to the main event, it's time for the duel, who would like to..." McGonagall was interrupted by Ron immediately raising his hand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"I challenge Harry to a duel," he announced, glaring at Harry who just looked indifferent.

"I see, and Mr. Evans do you accept this challenge?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, professor, I accept the challenge," he replied.

"Alright, if you two would please stand and the center of the stage, wands at the ready, bow, and take 10 passes back." she ordered, they did as they were told, and got into a defensive position, facing each other. "On my count, 1... 2... 3!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA I'm stopping here, I'm so evil... not really, but yeah, so what do you think? Also I'm always having Harry sing, but it's because he needs to woo his mate/harem/boyfriend/girlfriend and I think having a beautiful voice is a point in his favor, also Draco will be a violinist, Justin will know the guitar, and Neville with now the piano. Now leave any and all questions you have for me and please R&R cause they make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**autumngold - **thanks for that, I'm glad you found this interesting :) I hope you like how I made the dueling scene, I know it's a bit short but I wanted to make sure that the troll scene was as impactful as I thought it in my mind

**Sammilovesyoo -** yes, yes I am evil :) I love leaving a few cliffhangers here and there, but I really hope you like this chapter, I had some help from a few movies and a few fanfics here and there, although I don't know their names :(

**god of all - **I'm glad you like this story, I hope you continue to be a fan of this story

**mizzrazz72 -** I know, Ron needs to be careful, but I think for now we won't involve the other 8 people and Dumbledore will let it go but that'll be later on,

**monbade -** yeah but you have to look at it from the historical point, the Peverell are the oldest family and almost a lot of the families originate from them, plus Merlin? I know but this _is_ the wizarding world we're talking about

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Dueling, Halloween Ball, and Troll**

Previous Chapter...

_"I challenge Harry to a duel," he announced, glaring at Harry who just looked indifferent._

_"I see, and Mr. Evans do you accept this challenge?" McGonagall asked._

_"Yes, professor, I accept the challenge," he replied._

_"Alright, if you two would please stand and the center of the stage, wands at the ready, bow, and take 10 passes back." she ordered, they did as they were told, and got into a defensive position, facing each other. "On my count, 1... 2... 3!"_

Now back to Chapter...

"On my count, 1... 2... 3!" McGonagall cried out, both boys were ready, Ron was the first to start the attack.

'_Diffindo_,' he chanted, a white light was aimed at Harry, most gasped, they knew it was the severing charm. Harry quickly dodged it.

'_psychicae flamine_ (**1a**),' he said, a bright silver light made it's way towards Ron, sending him flying back, with a whimper. Ron was on the floor, glaring daggers at him.

"That's an illegal spell professor," he all but whined.

"Technically it's not even a spell, it's called psychic blast, I thought if I put random latin words together then... there it is." He replied, as if it's not a big deal.

"Oh how ingenious Mr. Evans, but please try and keep it with the spells you do know?" McGonagall told him.

"I'm sorry professor, but I'm sorry to say, we don't know that many spells," he replied.

"Alright, but no more improvised spells," she told him.

"Yes professor," he replied, Ron looked livid, and began shooting a series of severing charm, one right after the other, Harry couldn't help but smirk at the boy's jealousy, he just kept on dodging, until one of them fit his right forearm, creating a huge gash.

"Ha, the mighty Potter is nothing but a coward," Ron sneered, a few Gryffindor snickered, but were immediately silenced by the Weasley twins.

"I maybe a coward, but at least I'm not a pathetic idiot, who tries to make friends by using fear, you're going to grow old and alone, with no on to care for you," Harry replied calmly.

"At least I still have my parents, I'm sorry I can't say for your pathetic parents," he snapped, everyone gasped, that was going too far. Harry looked shocked, until another severing charm hit him in the cheek. Harry simply look raised his hand to his cheek, and saw the blood. "I can't believe you're the boy-who-lived, you're a failure of a wizard," he replied.

"Well, please by all means, tell me what qualifies you as a perfect wizard, is it your attitude? No, you have the attitude of an idiot," he said, making his way to him, "is it your smile? No, you have ugly black teeth, is it your personality? No, you have the personality of a spoiled little brat, with a stick up it's bum," most students chuckled, while the twins, Cedric, and a few Hufflepuff's were laughing out loud, causing Ron to redden the shade of his hair. "Is it your magical abilities? No, you can't even cast a levitation spell to save your life, face it Weasley, you are nothing but an idiot, with a desire to be greater, but you never will, you want to know why?" He paused, mere inches from the redhead, "because you have nothing to work for, you want the easy way out, thinking you can just because you're a pure-blood, but let me tell you something, you're at the bottom of the chain, you are worth less than an insect, I can't disrespect your family because the other's I know are your older brother's Fred and George, and they're much better and smarter than you'll ever be," he reached his hand to meet Ron's neck, choking him, and rising him from the ground, people began gasping, as Ron was trying to gasp for air. "So please think twice before you dare insult my parents, they may not be alive, but I promise you, I will destroy anyone who will disrespect them, so you are all warned, this is just a taste of what will happen to you," he glared daggers at Ron, who was near wetting himself, "I can smell the fear in you, and it's disgusting," he snarled, pushing him back towards the wall, knocking him out, "the duel is over," he said, making his way to his spot.

* * *

The dueling event between Harry and Ron, spread through the school like wild fire. People began to be weary around Harry, but they didn't fear him, in fact they respected him, they thought he was in his right to defend his parents, and they stopped hanging around Ron, which in turn made him hate Harry even more. It was now a week before Halloween, and Dumbledore allowed the students a free week to dress up, in any costume they desired. Hermione ended up with biggest transformation, with the help of Draco, which surprised many, she straighten her hair, she put on a simple white knee length sundress, white slippers, and a red rose between her chest, and a white cape with a hood. Everyone was stunned by her costume, only the muggle-born's knew that she was Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Ron costume was just a black leather wolf mask, and a ragged black dress robes. Seamus decided that a simple all black robe with a skeleton mask (think Ichigo's first hollow mask), and he'd go as death, Neville decided that a pirate would be great, he dressed in a white t-shirt, leather brown vest, buckle belt, regular school pants, and leather boots. Draco went with his Chinese clothing, a dark blue with black trim silk traditional jacket/shirt (I don't know if it's a jacket or a shirt, so I don't want to offend the culture), with a black design of a dragon on the back, regular back dress pants, and dress shoes, Justin went as the classic Sub-Zero, and Vincent went as an angel, he had a white dress robe, with magically made wings, which allowed him to magically control them, with his core, it was difficult to make, and even more difficult to allow, but in the end, they agreed.

"When is Harry going to get here?" Vincent wondered, they were all in the grand hall, for breakfast, it was happy and a bit funny to see the other students dress up.

"I don't know, he told us that he'd meet us here, said he wanted to surprised us with his costume." Neville replied, Hermione joined them, but she was still a bit mean towards Harry, although it was slowly dying down. She had a huge smirk on her face, as the boys continued to wonder what Harry's costume was. All of a sudden everyone was silent, gasps were heard, they all turned and their eyes widen at the sight in front of them... Harry was wearing a dark grey yukata, with black pants, and black sandals, but that's not what made them gasp, it was the pair of black fox ears on top of his head that moved around, and the black tail behind him, flicked around as if it was real. He looked around, nervous at the stares he was getting, until he saw his friends, and his face broke into a grin, and he made his way towards them.

"Hey guys!" He said, beaming at them.

"Um... Harry what is your costume?" Seamus asked, blushing slightly, the shirt he wore exposed the bit of his chest, revealing a bit muscle he had, allowing his black hair to contrast with his pale skin.

"I'm a demon fox, it's my human form, you guys like it?" He wondered, blushing slightly.

"It looks great, what made you think of that?" Justin asked.

"I wanted to surprise everyone, and this was the best I could think of, it was a pain in the behind to make this, and the ears and tail were inspired by Vincent's wings, they are like an extension of me, so I can move them around as if they are real," he replied, waging his tail and flicking his ears in the process.

"That's so cool Harry, what about our costumes?" Draco wondered.

"You guys look great, I especially like Justin's, I love playing Mortal Combat, and Sub-Zero is my favorite character," he replied, making Justin smile smugly, while the other's minus Hermione were seething in jealousy.

"What about mines?" Hermione asked.

"It's beautiful Granger, you look very pretty, he replied, in all honesty.

"Well, well, well, look Fred, I caught me a little fox," a voice called out, from behind Harry, as he felt someone wrap their arms around the young boy. He looked back and saw that it was Fred and George, they both had purple colored robes, a white beard, white hair, and half-moon spectacles.

"I see, but I think we should let the poor kit go, otherwise we might have a pirate, a ninja, and a Chinese business man after us," George replied, stroking the long fake beard.

"I see you two went with Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"Yes, can you tell who is who?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"It's actually pretty easy, you're Fred and your George," he replied, pointing correctly to each boy, stunning everyone. "And don't say I'm wrong because I'm right," he told them.

"Wow Harry how did you know that?" Cedric asked, he was wearing a roman gladiator outfit, a silver white chest plate with a black trim, a leather skirt, shin guards, gauntlets the same style as the chest plate.

"Wow mister gladiator looking very brave and very scary," Harry teased.

"Thank mio piccolo volpe," he replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said thanks 'my little fox' in Italian," he replied.

"Oh well I'm honored."

"You should be, anyways, how did you know the difference between the two of them?" He asked.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but Fred has a more malicious vibe around him, while George is the more pacifist one, balancing each other out perfectly," he replied shrugging. Before anyone could reply Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Oh to be young and free, I must say you all look very good, especially my look alike," he smiled glancing at Fred and George who were stroking their fake beard in agreement. "I am pleased to tell you that we have decided to start a new tradition the day before Halloween we will have a Halloween party, and I have decided that for entertainment anyone with a special talent will be able to talk to professor McGonagall and tell her your plans, so please go and sign up with Professor McGonagall, sign up will be held today and tomorrow, and on Wednesday will be the announcement on who will do what, and Thursday night at 8pm we will have the party," he said. Everyone began cheering, and whispering on what to do.

"This is great isn't it, we can have a much needed rest after so much school." Seamus beamed.

"Crap, we have potions, come on let's go guys," Harry said, as everyone dashed towards their classes.

* * *

"Alright, it has come to our attention that young Mr. Evans has proven to be at the top for now two months, so we have come to a decision that he is to be my assistant for this class, so he will help out with us," Snape said, as Harry made his way towards Snape he had his ears flopping, and his tail was waving back and forth with every step. Snape couldn't help but think he looked very cute, "now for this whole week I'll have you all redo the potions and homework you have failed, now go and do what you need to do, you can call on me or on Mr. Evans," he informed them.

"Hey Harry, can you help me with the 12 uses on dragon blood?" Justin asked.

"Sure, so where did you get wrong?" He asked, as he made his way towards Justin, he sat right next to him. Justin couldn't help but blush at the closeness they had, literally their faces were inches apart. Which caused a huge stir of jealousy from both boys behind them, Draco couldn't ask for help because he was already caught up so he was helping Neville, who wanted to ask Harry first.

"Alright so here's what you do, as you know, dragon blood has a lot of magical properties, which can be used in various cases, it's also extremely rare and very expensive," Harry told him, Harry liked helping out, but felt a sudden chill go down his spine, he felt the tension in the room, but it wasn't directed at him.

"Thanks Harry, you're the best," he said.

"It's no problem Justin, although I thought you knew this, we were talking about this during our study session," he said.

"Oh... um... I kinda crush under pressure, it's a bad habit I have," he replied.

"Oh that's okay, it happens to some of us, anyways is there anything else you need help with?"

"Y..." Justin was interrupted by someone calling out for Harry.

"Hey um Harry, Draco here isn't that great a help, can you help with the forgetful potion?" Neville asked.

"Sure no problem, I hope that was helpful Justin," Harry said as he made his way towards Neville. Snape watched in vivid fascination as the three boys were fighting for Harry's attention, but he also noticed Hermione was looking at the whole scene with what seemed avid fascination.

_Be careful Evans, this girl is going to be trouble, as well as these boys here,_ he thought, as he fought back a chuckle.

* * *

"So Mr. Evans you're interested in participating for the Halloween ball?" McGonagall asked, they were in her office.

"Yes professor, I was wondering if I could sing two songs, their from the muggle world, and I know they will like it," he replied.

"I see, well I'm going to have to hear them before I can allow you," she told him.

"Of course," he replied, and he proceeded to start singing. Minerva was at a lost for words, the voice that came out of that boy, could not be explained, it was magical, alluring, and angelic, it took her no problem at all to allow him entry into the performance.

* * *

"The time, has come to start this ball, and I welcome you all to this place," Dumbledore said, the grand hall was filled with decorations, the place was darkly lit, there was a stage, cobwebs were decorated around, magically transfigured bats flew around them. "I hope you guys are able to have many fun, happy all Hallow's Eve!" He said waving around the place.

"Harry what are you going to do?" Vincent asked, he was still wearing the wings, but now he was wearing black three piece suit.

"It's. A. Secret." He teased, emphasizing each word, he now wore a black hooded cape.

"Oh come on Harry tell us, please," Seamus pouted, he was still wearing his costume, everyone didn't change their costume.

"I won't tell you guys, come one it wouldn't be a surprise of I did," he replied, everyone was dancing around and playing some of the games, Harry was have a blast, then the entertainment came about, first up was a 3rd year Ravenclaw, who surprised everyone with manipulating the spells together, '_incendio and stupefy_' she was able to make ray of red fire come out of her wand. Next was a boy who was an metamorphmgus, he was able to change into professor McGonagall, then Snape, and finally into Harry complete with the tail and ears.

"Alright now next up is Harry Evans who will sing us three songs, all from the muggle world, and I must say they are very entertaining." McGonagall smiled, as Harry made his way towards the mic stand.

"Um... this is the first time I'm doing this in front of many people and I hope you like these Halloween themed songs," he said, and as soon as he said that the song began to play.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

"I know that song, it's China Anne McClain's Calling all the monsters, I love that song!" Hermione said.

"I've heard of it before, it was really great," Justin stated.

_Heart thumps and you jump_  
_Comin' down with goosebumps!_  
_You dared to go there_  
_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

He began moving around moving his body to the rhythm, always keeping an eye on their reactions, a few muggle-born, half-blood, and one or two pure-bloods were actually moving around with the music.

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Eh eh_

"He's a great singer," Cedric said, as he went with Angela Johnson to the dance floor and began dancing. Draco, Neville, Vincent, Seamus, and Justin couldn't help but just nod their heads and stare at Harry, who seemed to be at peace while singing.

_If you stayed in too late_  
_To be getting afraid_  
_This scene's extreme…_  
_I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Eh eh_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go…_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_If you're only dreaming_  
_Why I hear you screaming?_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_You hide or you try…_  
_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_  
_We thrill to your chill…_  
_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Eh eh_

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_  
_More fun if you run!_  
_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

_We're wantin' to_  
_We're hauntin' you_  
_We're wantin' to_  
_Ehh ehh_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go…_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_If you're only dreaming_  
_Why I hear you screaming?_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_  
_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_If you're only dreaming_  
_Why I hear you screaming?_  
_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_  
_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!_

As he finished the song everyone was cheering. "Thanks, alright here's another song I hope you all really like this one, it's a more old school song, from a man I admire a lot," he said as the music began to play.

_Very superstitious, writings on the wall, _  
_Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall, _  
_Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass _  
_Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past_

He decided to risk it being reckless, and he got down on the floor and began joining the others in dancing.

_When you believe in things that you don't understand, _  
_Then you suffer, _  
_Superstition ain't the way _

He went towards Fred and George and they began dancing. He then moved towards the rest of his group, and they were stunned that he was singing and dancing with them.

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands, _  
_Rid me of the problem, do all that you can, _  
_Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong, _  
_You don't wanna save me, sad is my song _

_When you believe in things that you don't understand, _  
_Then you suffer, _  
_Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh _

_Very superstitious, nothin' more to say, _  
_Very superstitious, the devil's on his way, _  
_Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass, _  
_Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past _

_When you believe in things that you don't understand, _  
_Then you suffer, Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no_

As the song ended everyone cheered, "thanks everyone I hope you guys liked it," he said.

"That was brilliant Harry," Neville said.

"Yeah, your voice was pretty great," Justin said.

"It was magical," Vincent said.

"You have a very beautiful voice," Seamus said.

"I can't believe you could sing like that," Draco said.

"Thanks you guys," he blushed, he was happy about having sung in front of everyone.

* * *

Harry and Seamus were leaving their second potions class, he was mentally tired, the attacks on his shield were still going on, and with Ron's constant glaring, the headache's were getting worse, he couldn't help but laugh at the memory that came up to his head, as he glanced the glare Ron was getting from Snape.

_/*Flashback*/_

_Harry was in the library, he was trying to figure out who was trying to penetrate his occlumens shields, he's been getting horrible headaches earlier in the month, he felt someone trying to make his way to it, but the problem is, whoever it was, was trying to place a compulsion spell on him, not only that but he noticed that the person was slipping amortentia potions on his drinks, he'd always end up 'accidentally' dropping it, he thought he heard a growl from the Gryffindor table but wasn't sure. As he got out of the library he was suddenly blockaded by Ron, Blaise, and Ernie McMillan._

_"What can I do for you three?" He asked._

_"We want you to back off our friends." Blaise demanded._

_"And who are your friends?" He asked._

_"Justin!" Ernie said._

_"Draco and Vincent," Blaise replied._

_"Your taking everyone from me, especially Neville and Seamus," Ron replied._

_"I'm not taking anyone, we're friends, I'm not telling them not to be friends with you, besides the reason they aren't friends with you lot, is because you Ernie and a self-centered twat, that only thinks about yourself," he said. "You Blaise are a pompous arse, who only uses people to benefit yourself, and you Ron, well I don't have to say why you don't have many friends, your actions pretty much speak for themselves, all three of you need to get off your high horses, and start thinking about other people, otherwise you'll push them away," he informed them, as he left. He felt the air thicken and knew that a spell was going to hit him, he braced himself for the pain but it never happened, he turned to see three boy who looked mortified, Ron especially if his wet pants were any indications, he turned around again and saw Professor Snape, giving the three boys the death glare that would make even the devil cry in fear._

_"I do hope you have a good enough reason to attack your fellow classmate, especially with his back turned?" He asked, his voice was eerily calm, but it was filled with such a coldness that could freeze hell._

_"I-I-I-I was..." Blaise stuttered, he also let go of his bowels, now two boys wet themselves._

_"If I ever, I mean ever catch you trying to attack another student, with their back turned to you, I will personally see to it that you are all expelled before you can say quidditch, is that clear?" He said._

_"Y-y-y-yes sir!" They replied._

_"Now go to your rooms and get cleaned up, and I will see the three of you after you last class for detention, now leave!" He all but yelled, as the trio turned on their heels and ran away._

_"Thank you prodessor," Harry smiled._

_"It's no problem Evans, just pleas try and be more careful." he replied, waving his wand and the wet stains on the carpet was gone. "I'll see you around Evans, and please try to not cause anymore problems," he sighed. Harry couldn't hep but let a chuckle out_

_/*Flashback Ends*/_

As he arrived to his seat the food began arriving, he noticed that Hermione was missing from her seat, at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Neville, do you know why Hermione's missing?" He asked.

"Oh... um, she overhead Ron make fun of her outfit, he also joked about her not having any friends, that she'll always be alone, it was really sad, I saw her rushing towards the girls bathroom, she hasn't come out since," he replied.

"That idiot, how can he be so... irritating," he scowled, just as they began to eat the doors swung open, and professor Quirrell came running in like a maniac.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know," he then proceeded to pass out, everyone began to freak out, they were screaming bloody murder.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore stood up and yelled, although no one but the teacher saw him cast a spell on his voice, "now everyone please calm down, prefects lead the student's to your proper houses, teachers will follow me to the dungeon," he commanded calmly. As everyone began moving out more quietly, Harry stayed back.

"Hermione!" He gasped, he rushed towards Cho Chang, and second year from Ravenclaw. "Hey Cho, do you know where Hermione is?"

"Oh Harry, um yeah she's still in the bathroom," she replied, blushing slightly. "Hey Harry I was..." she never got to finish her sentence as she saw him leave running towards the girls bathroom.

Harry ran faster than he could, _**Angelus, can you hear me?**_ He called out.

**_Loud and clear Harry, what do you need?_**

**_Can look for Hermione for me, there's a troll loose and I want to make sure she is okay,_** he replied.

**_As you wish,_**Angelus replied. Harry continued running through the corridors, he suddenly came to a stop, and quickly hid behind the wall and watched as the troll wandered around, it was huge almost and inch or two away from the ceiling, his skin was a nasty grey, he had a small head with a huge body, and he was dragging a club. **_I've found her, she's inside the room, it seems that the troll is going inside._**

**_Thanks, go to the Headmaster and tell him where the troll_**_ is,_ he pleaded, the bird gave out a quick shrill and flew away. Harry took a much needed deep breath, and ran after the troll he quietly entered the bathroom, not caring if he was in the girl bathroom. He saw Hermione get out of the stall she was sniffing, he saw her blood-shot eyes. She glanced up at the troll and was about to scream when she saw Harry place his finger to his lips, motioning her to not make a sound. **_Hey Angelus do you think you can open a telepathic link between me and Hermione?_**

**_Sure, give me a second... there it's open, now you can talk to her, just call out and the link will be connected for only 30 minutes,_**he replied.

**_Thanks, Hermione?_**He tried out, he watched as her eyes widen.

**_How are you in my head?_ **She asked, panic clear in her voice.

_Later, now just listen to what I have to say, slowly make your way towards me._ He told her, she simply nodded and quietly made her way towards him. However it seems as thought it didn't help, the troll immediately looked at her, and began swinging the club, she duck just in time to avoid being squished.

**_Harry please, help me,_**she pleaded, he could feel her terror and her fear.

**_Don't worry, I'll save, besides what are friends for?_**He replied, he felt her shock at the word, but he didn't regret calling her a friend, cause, even though they were still not talking as much to each other, he considered her a friend. He flicked his wrist, and it was in his hand.

**_Use the levitation charm on his club, when he raises it, it'll be to heavy so it's going to land on his head, knocking him out,_**she told him.

**_That's BRILLIANT!_**He exclaimed, causing her to flinch. **_Sorry._**

**_It's okay, now you know the charm right?_**

**_Yeah, I'll save you right now,_**he promised her. She felt a few tears fall from her face, she never had anyone that cared for, aside from her family, she suddenly felt bad for treating Harry poorly. **_Don't worry about it 'Mione,_**he assured her, she glared playfully at him. He raised his wand, and made a swish and flick movement, '_wingardium leviosa_,' he chanted, the club was out of the troll's hand, raising above his head, then Harry let the spell go, and the club fell and hit the troll with a thud, causing it to sway and forth until it fell.

"Oh Harry," Hermione gasped, as she rushed towards him, hugging him, and sobbing uncontrollably, Harry held on her tightly, their knees, she buried her face on his chest, tears staining his shirt, as he held on to her, looking at the fallen troll.

"It's okay, I got you, you're safe now," he assured her, a few tears of his own fell. "I'll protect you."

* * *

**AWWWWWWW SO CUTE! So Hermione was saved by Harry, Harry was singing like a boss, and he was a freaking badass. What did you think? is it good? bad? Please R&R and leave any questions you have :)**

**Songs**

**1. Calling all the Monsters ~ China Anne McClain**

**2. Superstition ~ Steve Wonder**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thanks to everyone :D we've reached 2k views, and I couldn't have done this without y'all, also I want to thank the two communities that i'm now a part of, IRONC FAVORITE & A BUNCH OF AWESOME FANFICS I feel like my stories are very popular, but some of you don't really like it, and I'm okay with that, because, my stories aren't for everyone... :? ****I hope you like the next chapter :D**

**autumngold - **wow, thanks for that comment, I'm so happy you loved the chapter, and I agree, Harry was robbed of being able to use his own spells, but this isn't going to be the last of Harry trying a new spell, but the others are more defensive than offensive. Ron will continue to be a thorn on his side so the rivalry between the two will increase by each year

**god of all - **I'm glad you like the chapter and story, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it goes on.

**Sammilovesyoo - **thanks a lot for your comments, I'm glad you thought it was cute, that was my intention, I'm also glad to have added him singing, and I know I use it a lot on my other two stories, but as I've said before, him singing is a great boost to his qualities, his voice is an added bonus :D

**Asap123 - **thanks for all of your comments, yes there will be a Room of Requirement, it will appear on the third book, and it's going to play a major role, on the last book, and no... Harry won't like girls, this is a SLASH, but Harry will be confused about his feelings on the next book, I'm glad you like this story :D

* * *

**Chapter 6 - New Member, Detention, and The Letter**

"I still can't believe you saved her," Justin said, worry in his eyes. Harry, Neville, and Justin were in the common room.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" He asked. "Besides, isn't it weird that the troll was able to move from the dungeon to the second floor? Aren't they supposed to be not that smart?"

"True, but let's not think about that right now, how are you?" Neville said.

"I've told you two, Draco, Fred, George, Seamus, Vincent, Cedric, and Professor Sprout, that I am fine, a few scratches here and there," he replied.

"We're just really worried about you, you're lucky the only thing you got out of it, was a week's detention and 60 points for Hufflepuff," Neville said.

"Well, I need to get ready for detention, although I hope it's nothing too bad," Harry said, as he left them, once he got out of the common room he bumped into Vincent, "oh! Vincent I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"No it's my problem, I should have knocked before anything," he replied.

"So... what's up Vincent? I'm on my way towards detention with Professor Snape," he said.

"Oh... I was just wondering if you were feeling better," he said.

"I'm great, I promise," he replied, not noticing the small glares Vincent was getting.

"That's great, um... you can call me Vince if you want, it's better than saying my full name," he said.

"I like that, well I have go so if you want to hang out let's meet up tomorrow, since it's a weekend," he said, before waving away.

"Yeah, see you later Harry," he replied, he turned to see both Neville and Justin, glaring at him. "Is something wrong guys?"

"Yeah, what is your intention with Harry?" Justin asked bluntly.

"Justin... sorry about him, but what is a Slytherin like you, hanging around Harry?" Neville asked.

"Hm... straight to the point, are we... well I like him, I somehow feel attracted to him, and I'm not willing to share," he replied.

"I see... do you even care about him?" Neville asked.

"You're joking right? I don't care if he's famous, poor, muggle-born, pure-blood, or whatever, he's the only one in this whole school, who actually likes hanging around with me, he see the true me, not just some brute Slytherin," he replied, slightly offended, and he was right, Harry didn't hide away from him whenever he would say hi, he would never show fear when they would spend time talking, Harry didn't see Vincent as a bully, but a kind and nice boy, who is misunderstood because of his looks and his house.

"So, you wouldn't mind joining us would you?" Neville asked.

"What about?"

"Neville, Draco, Seamus, and I made a blood pact stating that we'll start going after Harry during our third year, since we're still too young," Justin replied.

"I'm in," Vince smirked.

"Fine, tonight at midnight, meet us outside the forbidden forest, well... bye Vincent," Neville stated, they both watched as Vince headed towards the hall. "Well, come on Justin, we need to find Draco and Seamus, seems like we have a new member."

"Okay, so we're really going to add him to the mix?" Justin asked.

"We have too, I mean you heard what he said, he's feels the connection with him, we can't deny his feelings, otherwise something bad might happen, I'm not saying I trust him, but if he goes along with this, then we can keep an eye on him," Neville replied.

"Fine... but it's not like I have to like it," he replied.

"I know Justin, you think I like it, but if he's in he can also protect Harry, we need to make sure that Harry is protected no matter who he chooses, we have to protect him," he replied.

"Heh, since when are you talking like a deep person?" He asked

"I just don't think we need to make a big deal about it, beside someone has to have a brain on their shoulders... right?" He replied, "I'm going to go Seamus, and your on Draco hunt, see you in a few minutes," he said, leaving the common room.

"I guess... hey what's that supposed to mean!" He cried as he saw Neville leave, groaning he also left the common room.

* * *

"So Harry instead of having you do any kind of labor, I'm going to be teaching you how to control your occlumency, as you've probably figured out, you have a powerful mind shield, I'm going to help you improve it, so not only will you be able to protect your mind, but also allow yourself to link to those close to you, and create a telepathic link," he said.

"You mean like me and Angelus?" Harry wondered.

"Exactly, I know you told us that you were able to create a link with Hermione, using Angelus, but that was a temporary, with the training I'm giving you, you can create a permanent link to her, or anyone you choose, but it will be a bit difficult, so are you prepared?" He told him.

"I am, don't worry, if I can make a link with my friends, I can know when they are in trouble... but I don't want to invade their privacy," he replied.

"You wont, just because you created the link, doesn't mean you automatically know what they are thinking, only when they want to talk to you can the link open, or if they are in danger, there are four different kinds of telepathic links; there's the twin link, the one the Weasley Twins have, in which they can automatically know when the other is in danger, and they can call on that link to summon one another, there's the familiar link, between a familiar and their true master, like you and Angelus, in which you two can communicate with one another, and you, as their partner, can call on their power to help, there's also the friend link, which I'll be teaching you, you will be able to connect your minds with one another, then just say each other's name and then you can talk, but you will also be able to summon the person to you, and vice versa, regardless of the wards, and finally the most powerful telepathic link of all, is the mating link, it only happens between you and your true mate, once you find each other, you are connected by the thread of love, and life, you are destined to be together forever, you can know when the other is hurt, it's the most purest and dangerous of links ever," he said.

"Wow... I didn't know that, but why is the mating link dangerous?" He wondered.

"Because, the mating link can be used to cause harm as well, let's say... Hermione found her mate, but the thing was, he's a dark wizard, this would mean, that she herself, would become a dark wizard to satisfy her mate, but there mates who abuse the link and treat their mates lie property and their possession, rather than their destined partner, that's why its a dangerous link, and very rare, only wizards that are half veela, can find their mate, like you Harry," he said.

"You know I'm a half-veela?" He asked.

"Yes, your mother was one, and everyone loved her when she came into her inheritance during our third year, so it's going to be probably the same for you," he replied.

"Oh... but... are the mating links always between... a... a boy and a... girl?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Hm... no, not always, the meaning between mates, is the person who is most compatible with you, who makes your magical core react, just being near them, or a single touch, so whoever is most compatible with you, that is your mate," he stated.

"Oh, that's cool, so what am I going to have to do to control my occlumens?" Harry asked.

"For right now, we'll just work on your meditation, since you have a month of detention, for the first 3 days we will work on your meditation, I'll have you meditate on your own free time, alright," he said.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Good, now we will start with some simple breathing exercises, I'll be grading some papers, but I want you to sit here for the next 2 hours, and just close your eyes, and clear your mind, once you have mastered it, to where you can do it like breathing, then we will continue on to expanding that occlumens shield to other people," he informed him. "Now I'll leave you to it, if you have any questions please let me know."

He was making his way towards the door when Harry cleared his throat, "um... do you think... you could... maybe tell me somethings about my mom, from when she was in school?"

"Heh, I think I can spare you a few minutes," he replied, Harry broke into a huge smile.

* * *

"Vincent, now that you're apart of this team, we're going to have to tell you something important, something that only we know, but you have to swear that you won't tell Harry," Draco said, they were in the forbidden forest, in the lightest part of the woods, Seamus, Neville, Justin, Draco, and Vincent were all sitting on a huge tree log.

"What's up?" He replied.

"You need to know that we all have a creature inheritance, meaning we all have creature blood in us," Justin said.

"What?" His eyes widen.

"Yeah, I'm part fae, more importantly I'm part earth fae, which means I'm more in tuned with nature, which is why I'm great at herbology, I won't awaken my fae until I'm 13, it's the magical in the fae community," Neville said.

"Really, I've never seen a fae before, wait... how do you know that?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, my gran is the queen of the Earth Fae, so that would make my dad a prince, and by default me a prince as well," he replied.

"Oh... I didn't know that, well, what about you three?"

"I'm part light elf, my family is descendants from medical elves, meaning I'm going to be able to use healing magic, once I turn 13, I've taught elven magiks, from the high elf, Le'anne, she's my great, great, great gran," Seamus said.

"I'm part water dragon, and no, not all dragons are big giant lizards, elemental dragons have a humanoid form, I'm going to inherit my creature blood when I'm also 13, water dragons have an affinity for water, and I'll be able to freely manipulate water in it's three stages," Draco said.

"I just found out that I am part vampyr, not to be confused with vampires, we don't drink human blood, we are stronger and more faster than vampires, vampires are just cursed humans with vampyr blood and leach blood, which makes them hunger for blood, they were cursed nearly 2 thousand years ago, I'll also come into my powers when I turn 13, I'll be able to obtain a special power, that's going to be my own," Justin said.

"Huh, well isn't this something," Vincent chuckled.

"What's that?" Seamus asked.

"I also have creature blood in me, I'm part wind nymph, my mom's the queen, so I'm the prince, we wind nymph can manipulate the air around us, I'll even be able to fly without a broom, once I get a handle on my powers," he replied.

* * *

"It seems, Harry sure knows who to attract them," Fred said, as he stood behind a tree a few feet from the group.

"Yes he does brother," George replied.

"Who would have thought any of this, especially considering who they are," Cedric shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" They asked in unison.

"I'm saying, that two of them are princes, one of them is a legendary vampyr, the other a water dragon, and the last one a light elf, each of them have their own characteristics," he replied.

"Like?" They tried to get more information out of him.

"Well, both prince's will need to have a mate they can procreate with, meaning have babies, and last time I checked, boys, even wizard's can't have kids, it biologically impossible, not to mention that a woman's magical core is different from ours," he told them. "A woman's core, is designed to carry and create another core, meaning the moment that the baby is made, the mother's core will automatically go on overdrive to support not only the mom but the baby as well, feeding it some of it's own core, and taking a bit of core from the male's sperm, which is why boys, even with creature blood can't bare children."

"Oh... who would have thought that," George nodded his head in agreement.

"So what will the outcome of this be?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, but we have to make sure that, if they truly wish to be with Harry, we must protect our sweet, pure, and innocent little brother," Cedric replied.

"I think we should protect him from you Ced," George teased.

"I think so too, you seem, too interested in him, you might soil him, before he is married," Fred joked.

"Humph, whatever let's just agree that we need to make sure that their true intentions are pure," he pouted. "Well, we're going to have to keep an even bigger eye on Harry, after Halloweens incident, it seems dear Harry has a hero complex, he could have left it alone, but no... he just had to get in the fight," he shook his head.

"I can help with that," a voice called out from the shadows," the trio jumped at the sudden voice, they took their wands out, and aimed it at the spot were the voice was. Hermione came out of the shadows, smiling nicely at them, "I'm not going to attack, so I'm pretty sure you can put them away," she joked.

"What are you doing here?" Fred demanded.

"Better yet, how much have you heard?" George asked.

"Enough to know you three need my help, besides... I want to make it up to Harry, for being rude to him," she replied, looking a bit crestfallen.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Fred asked.

"I swear on my magic, that I just want to help you protect Harry," she said, her eyes full of earnest.

"Fine then, we'll trust you Hermione," George said, "now let's get down to business, we have to make sure that Harry's not going to run into anymore danger." Everyone nodded in agreement, not knowing a hooded figure hiding in the shadows, his blood red eyes looking at them as they left.

"Hahaha, they have no idea who they are dealing with, but I will soon return, my entrance will soon arise," he said, in a snake like tone.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know my mom was so cool, and very smart," Harry said.

"Of course she was, she was the most popular girl in all of Hogwarts, she was friends with everyone, no one not even the Slytherin's could say anything bad about her," Snape replied.

"I hope I can make her proud, I feel like I need to make up for her," he replied.

"Don't worry, she would be very proud of you, although your father is another problem entirely, he was a bully, much like your little rival Ronald Weasley, he along with 3 other pure-bloods, caused mayhem and pulled pranks on many students, they called themselves the marauder's, although they would spend more time in trouble, I'm still surprised your mother would date him," he said truthfully, his eyes misty as if losing himself to the memories.

"Why?" Curiosity overpowering him.

"Well, for the first 5 school years, he would try to make her go out with him, but she wouldn't give him the light of day, but come our 6th year, and suddenly she begins taking a liking to him, much to my displeasure, but I kept my mouth shut, your mother was sweet and kind, but she was like a banshee if you made her mad," he snickered.

"Wow, so you care about my mom a lot," he said.

"I didn't just care for her, I loved her... but I knew she only saw me as her friend, and I knew we weren't going to be more than that, so I made sure to treasure her friendship," he replied.

"So... you were saying that my father was a troublemaker?"

"Oh... that was putting it lightly, every single day he would spend, not studying, doing pranks, torturing students, anyone he felt was inferior to him was a target, girls were no exception, except your mom, although he learned that the hard way," he smiled.

"I'm guessing you're speaking from experience?" He smirked.

"Just like your mother, she always knew how to read other people. but when it came to herself, she was as dense as a fog, as I was saying... yes, I was their main target, but mostly it was because, I was friends with your mother, your father was jealous, thought I would take her away, it was no secret he fancied her," he replied.

"Wow... my father sounds like a jerk, I hope I could've met her, or at least had a few letter's from her, all I have is the necklace my gran gave her when she first went to Hogwarts, I was going to take it with me, but I thought it would be safer home," he said, unconsciously fidgeting with the pendant Jonah gave him.

"That's a very beautiful necklace," Snape said, _where have I seen it before, it looks very familiar,_ he thought.

"Thanks, my friend gave it to me as a birthday gift," he replied.

"Anyways, I think I still have a few of your mother's letters, we still kept in touch after so many years, much to your father's displeasure, and I might have kept them, I'll look for them, and I'll give them to you... dear lord, it's already 1:12 in the morning, I'll give them to you around breakfast, now Mr. Evans it's time for you to return to your common room," he stated.

"Yes professor, and thank you," he replied, beaming as he made his way towards the common room. Once he got there, he went to his trunk, he tapped his wand and whispered, [_Angelus_], and heard the sound of a click, once he opened the trunk he took out a piece of paper, and a pen, he didn't feel comfortable with a quill, and went to his desk, he turned on the candle to provide a bit of light, and began writing.

_Dear Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley,_

_I hope this letter finds you all in great health, I have so many things I want to tell you._  
_I MADE FIRST in the overall first year rank, meaning I'm the smartest in my class year,_  
_I also made a new friend, his name is Vincent, he's very kind and very sweet, although_  
_most student's think he's a bit scary, and mean. But, he's really nice, if only they knew_  
_him better, they would see that he's not a bully. Oh and Neville is still as clumsy as ever,_  
_although... I did see Draco trip him, they seemed to be like rivals, I wonder what happened?_  
_Anyways, for the last week of October, we got to dress up, I went as a demon fox, complete_  
_with moving tail and ears, oh... and I may have... fought a mountain troll... BUT I DID IT TO_  
_SAVE MY FRIEND HERMIONE! Yeah, the same girl that used to hate me, we became friends, she's_  
_actually really nice. I got in trouble, but Professor Snape was able to give me detention, and guess_  
_what! He told me about my mom from her school years, he said he was even going to give me a_  
_few of her letters, I hope he has them. Oh and tell everyone that I miss them, and I can't wait to_  
_see them on Christmas break, it's going to be awesome, I think a few of my friends are going to_  
_visit, although nothing is set in stone._

_I miss you all, and I hope you are all safe... oh! I almost forgot, I set up an appointment for_  
_Dudley to go to Gringotts, I want him to also take a inheriantance test, I think he's also_  
_magical, since I'm half-veela, and my mom was also half-veela, maybe it's gene_  
_skipped you aunt Petunia, and it went to Dudley, you never know, I set it up for today_  
_at 12 in the afternoon, I'll see you all very soon._

_With much love and affection,_

_Harry Evans_

_P.S Oh and if they need any conformation I'm going to send you Angelus_  
_he's going to be my representative. See you all soon_

Harry finished the letter, and looked at it, making sure he didn't forget anything, after he deemed it perfect he called out to Angelus, _**hey do you think you can give this to my aunt and uncle?**_

_**Of course Harry, anything else?**_ He asked, as he landed on the perch.

**_Yeah can you stay with them for a day, I want you to help them get into Gringotts, and act as my representative,_** he told him.

**_I can do that, it'll give me some time away from that pesky bird, I swear all she wants to do is spend time following me around, I don't know how you humans can stand it,_** he shrilled in annoyance.

**_Oh give her a break, she likes you, but I want you to keep an eye on them, I don't know why... but I feel like something big is going to happen,_** he sighed, he folded the paper and put it on the envelope, and put the Hogwarts seal on it, as soon as he did that, a green ink appeared on the front.

_The Dursley's_  
_4 Private Drive_  
_Little Whinging, Surrey_

"Cool," he smiled, as he tied the letter to Angelus' leg and watched it as it began to take off, and it flew out of one of the windows. He got up and blew out the candle, and stripped off his school clothes, and put on his pajamas, a simple plaid pajamas, black and blue, he climbed onto hi bed, and drifted to sleep, smiling as he dreamed of his mother and him walking around Hogwarts talking, and just spending some much needed time together.

* * *

**I know I'm late by a day, but I had comic-con to attend, and it was EPIC I swear I died and went to heaven :D Anyways, what do you think? I hope you like it, leave any comments you have or any questions you want answered, also don't forget to check out my other two stories, both Harry Potter x-over's, one is with Twilight, and the other is charmed. Until next time :D**

**"You are my kind of people,"**

**-DailyGrace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Inheritance, and Entrance Exam**

Petunia nearly fell off of her chair, as she reread the letter, she couldn't believe there was a chance that her son might be magical. "Oh this is wonderful," she smiled, just then Dudley walked in.

"Hey mom, is that a letter from Harry?" He asked.

"Yes, and he thinks you might be magical as well, he said that it might have skipped me, and went on to you, since you are my son," she replied, handing him the letter.

He grabbed it and looked over the content, he was happy about his cousin making first, but as soon as he got to the possibility of actually being magical like Harry, his eyes widen, "is this true mom?" He asked.

"I don't know, we're going to have to check it out, but there might be a 50/50 chance that it might not be true," she replied.

"This is great, what time is it?" He asks, looking at his watch, it read 10:35, "I'm gonna get ready, we're going to have to leave soon... you do know where the place is at right?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm going to leave your father a note, come on Angelus, let's see what we can do," she said as they got ready.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to Gringotts, it was official that the wizards weren't friendly, especially if they find out you're a muggle, they made their way towards the head of the bank.

"Hello, how may we help you?" The goblin asked.

"Um... we have an appointment, my name is Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and this is my son Dudley Dursley, we were told that we have an appointment, made by my nephew Harry Potter," she said, clearly and looking at the goblin in the eyes.

"My we have a sort of conformation?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Yes, this is the letter by my nephew, and this is his familiar, Angelus," she handed over the letter, Angelus appeared, landing on the tall desk.

He looked over the letter, waved his hand around it, and Angelus, then he returned the letter back, "everything is in order, please continue on to the third door on your left, Ragnarok will be with you shortly," he stated.

"Thank you very much," she replied.

"Thank you sir," Dudley spoke up, as they made their way to the room, once they entered the room it seemed really simple, a white marble room, with a mahogany table and chair.

"Hello, I am Ragnarok, I will be taking the inheritance test, so if we can start this," he said, as they all sat down. He snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment, knife, and a phial, appeared.

"Um... may I ask what the knife it for?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, I'm going to need to be supplied with six drops of your blood, since you are born to a muggle mother and father, I'm going to require more blood than normally," he replied, extending his left hand while he picked up the knife with his right hand. Dudley hesitantly took his hand, once he did, he felt a small prick on his middle finger, and he flipped his finger, and squeezed out six droplets of blood into the phial, after he was done, he took his name be and began sucking on his blood. "Now that, that is done, we're going to make sure the potions works," he said, the vial started to become a darker red color, until it stopped. He then poured the content on the piece of parchment, the liquid seemed to have absorbed it, until it was all gone, then words began to appear.

_**Dudley Joseph Evans-Dursley**_

**Heir apparent to:**

Heir to - Morgana Le Fey (By Father)

Heir to - Merlin Emrys (By Mother)

Heir to - Helga Hufflepuff (By Mother)

Heir to - Remus Lupin (By will)

**Financial Records:**

Net worth - 1,354,798,709,412

LaFey - 252,568,558,569

Emrys - 986,586,698,584

Hufflepuff - 89,656,866,139

Lupin - 25,986,586,120

**Estate:**

LaFey - Summer home: 3 - LaFey Castle in Winchester

Emrys - Summer home: 8 - Emrys Castle in Wales

Hufflepuff - Summer home: 9 - 1/4 of Hogwarts estate - Main Helga Manor in Paris

Lupin - Summer home: 2 - Lupin Manor in Wales

**Political Standing:**

Owner of 1/4 of Hogwarts

2/12 voice vote in the Wizengamot

**Magical Ailments/Contracts:**

Complete binding seal on magical core

Complete bind on Creature inheritance

Illegal contract of Power Transfer to Ronald Weasley (Executed on 12th birthday)

Legilimens and Occlumens bind

**Magical Inheritance:**

1/2 Veela: Water manipulation (Will awaken on 12th birthday)

Wiccan magic of Cryokinesis and Healing (Will awaken on 15th birthday)

Dudley couldn't believe it, he was magical! He was a wizard, but it was taken away from him, he was furious, _that's why when I got really mad glasses would break, I always thought it was Harry trying to scare me, _he thought.

"What is the meaning of this, I can't believe my son has been neglected his right," Petunia gasped.

"It seems that these binds have been place, when the boy was just born, we can have them taken off, and make sure his core doesn't explode, since he hasn't used his magic since ever, we're going to stabilize it," Ragnarok suggested.

"Alright then, I'll do it, I want this out of me, I don't want it to build up and destroy me," he replied.

"Okay, we'll do this as soon as possible, don't worry about it, you'll be heavily protected, we will make sure that the family of Mr. Potter is not harm," he replied.

"Okay, I leave my son to you, is there anything I need to do?" Petunia asked.

"Just sit here while we start the ritual in another room, since you aren't magical all the magical energy might begin to drain your life force," the goblin replied, getting down from the chair, " follow me Mr. Dursley," he offered, as he and Dudley left to a different room, it was surrounded by runes, a table on the middle of the room. There were five other goblins, they wore white robes, with a black trim, with golden runes on them. "Take your shirt off, and lay on the table please, this is going to be painful, so please bear with it, for a while, this is a cloth that will prevent you from biting your tongue."

"Okay, I hope this all goes well," Dudley said, as he took his shirt off, then he laid on the table, and bit on the cloth.

"Alright, let's begin," he said, as they all stood in five different circles, creating a pentagram, with him to the right of Dudley, '_nie prizove pette elementa na pravomoshtiya , ogŭn, voda , vyatŭr, zemyata i svetkavitsi , pochivka na verigi , koito se svŭrzvat_(**1a**),'he chanted, and one by one the five goblins raised their hands a small ball of fire, a ball of water, a ball of white gust, a ball earth, and a ball of lightning appeared on their hands. "_catenas_ (**2a**)," he flicked his wrist and chains appeared from the ground, tying him down to the table. "Please don't fight it, this is just to make sure that you don't move to much, once the binds begin to loosen, your magic will begin to react, and cause you a lot of pain, we don't want you to be destroyed, so please bear with it for a while longer," he assured him. Dudley simply nodded, although fear was ever present on his face, "now that I casted the spell the chains should begin to loosen, right about... now," and as if by magic, Dudley was hit with a burning sensation, the likes he's never known. He arched his back as much as possible, with the chains, as the fire began to consume him, flowing through his veins, blood beginning to fall from his nose and ears. "Okay time for the next step, we need to pull out the core, allow it to grow," he commanded, the five goblins agreed, and began crushing their element, until it their hands were clasped together, then they put their index and middle finger from their right hand out, facing Dudley.

A golden light shot out of their fingers and latched itself to Dudley's core, Dudley recoiled from the sudden intrusion, and it seemed like his core didn't like it either, as it began draining them, but the five goblins slowly began pulling the light towards them. Magic began flare around them, a brilliant light blue spark, the same color as his eyes began to move around, and hit random places in the room.

"Maintain a constant hold everyone, I'm going to cast the final spell," Ragnarok bellowed, as he pricked his finger and he began to make a circle, inside the circle is another circle, with four smaller circles, facing the four points, he then puts the pentagram in the middle of the circle, and puts rune symbols on the four smaller circles, '_Prizovavam napred, za da donese svŭrzva kŭm kraya si, neka tsyalata vlast v nasipno sŭstoyanie, otklyuchvane na pechat!_(**1b**)' A blind light surrounded the room, but it did not stop the five goblins to continue to pull the light to them, until their two fingers were touching their shoulder blades. Then the blue sparks and the white light began spinning around, fusing together, Dudley let out a muffled scream, as he arched his back some more, as more blood began to spill from his eyes, in a final burst to magic, and huge wave of energy shot out of him, sending everyone flying, hitting the wall, and the chains were finally broken, and Dudley laid on the table, unconscious.

* * *

Dudley awoke with a start, but quickly regretted the action, as he recoiled. He slowly opened his eyes, and was hit by a white room, he knew he was alive, if the muscle pain all over his body was any indication, but he also knew that he wasn't in Gringotts anymore. He slowly got up, flinching with every quick moved he made.

"Dudley you might want to lay down for a while," he heard a voice, and turned his head to see his mother sitting next to his bed. He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his clothes, he was wearing a patient's gown.

"Mom... what happened?" He asked, but his throat was sore, and his voice was raspy.

"You want something to drink," she asked, he merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She gave him a cup of water, and he carefully began drinking it, slowly, he was surprised that the water was warm, it didn't even hurt his throat.

"So... what happened to me?" He asked again, this time his voice was a bit better than before.

"You agreed to the ritual, and well... it was successful... but you suffered from a what they said a magical overheat, meaning that, since your magic has been building, with a few if not zero release, it was a lot more than they thought, and you were releasing too much magic, so you became magically exhausted," she replied.

"I don't really get it, but at least it worked right?"

"Oh, yes... it did, you can now use magic, so you'll be able to go to Hogwarts, Ragnarok is making a call to Albus, and their arranging things, but you're going to need to take an entrance exam, it's going to be just theoretical, and practical," she said, she looked at his confused state, and quickly added, "it means you're going to have to learn about the spells, and be able to preform them."

"Oh... um... how long was I out anyways?"

"Oh... three days, I already talked to your dad, he was a bit upset about not being able to be here with you, but he's glad to know you'll soon be with your cousin, he doesn't show it, but he's worried about him, you know how naive and oblivious he can be," she joked.

"Ah yes, my dear cousin is really hopeless, especially when it comes to romance, which is wny he attracts a lot of people, his innocence and purity is refreshing," he smiled. "So how am I going to be able to learn it all before the exam?"

"Well, a girl the same age as Harry is going to come here and help you, as part of her detention, her name is Hermione Granger, she's an excellent student, she's at number four, in the top ten students of the first years," she said.

"Oh... I think I've heard of her... hey isn't it that girl that was being mean to Harry?"

"Yeah, but from the last letter he sent, they made up," she replied.

"Oh.. okay then, I wonder when she will get here?" He wondered, suddenly the doors opened, revealing the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, sure she had bushy hair, but he actually found it cute.

"Hey you must be Harry's cousin Dudley, I'm Hermione Granger, sorry I'm late I had to get some of the materials you were going to need, now I know you're still recovering from whatever it was you were doing, but we need you to get a wand, so tomorrow we will make sure that you go to Olivander's, and get you a wand," she said.

"Great," he replied, he couldn't wait until he finally had his own wand.

* * *

"Alright, so you're looking for a wand, well let's start with this one," Olivander said, as he handed Dudley a simple light brown wand, Dudley flicked it like Harry told him, and weak sparks shot out. "Hm... not that one, how about this one," he handed him another wand, it was a black wand, Dudley flicked it again, this time the vase exploded making both Dudley and Hermione jump. "Hm... it seems you're going to be a challenge, no matter, like I told your cousin, I do love a challenge," he smiles, as they go through five other wands, before Dudley sighs in frustration.

"I'm sorry about this, it seems like none of these wands are right for me, maybe I'm just not meant for a wand," Dudley said sadly.

"Hey Dudley, it's going to be okay, I know for a fact that you are going to have great wand," Hermione assured him, although she didn't really know why she was cheering him up, but he just found herself slightly blushing, whenever he talked to her.

"Yes, I think I have the perfect wand for you," he said, as he made his way towards the back room, he came back with a big wand case, he opened it, revealing a light brown wand, with a mahogany handle, it's a simple wand, but it has a vine like design on the length. "This is a mahogany 15'2 wand with a double core, of unicorn hair, and phoenix hair, really tricky to combine, it's a great all around wand, but it has a better affinity to charms and healing spells," he announced as he handed the wand over to Dudley. When he grabbed it, he felt his magic react to the wand, as if it was meeting it's other half. "I knew it, you are going to do many great things, here's a wand holster," he said handing over a wand holster.

"Thank you Mr. Olivander," Dudley beamed brightly, as Hermione watched in awe at the boy's wand.

"You are welcomed, that will be 15 galleons," Dudley paid him, and both he and Hermione made their way towards the other shops to get their items.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_YOU WERE RIGHT! I am magical! I'm going to be learning about all you're classes, and hopefully I'll be able to transfer to Hogwarts soon! Hermione is going to be helping me, she's really nice, and really smart, she has this air of snobish around her, but she's really cool, and... a bit pretty, PLEASE DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT! Um... oh I have my wand, it'a really cool wand, and I got my own animal, it's a beautiful snow owl, I'm thinking about calling her... Eliza, I mean it's a nice name, very simple, but I don't know what do you think? Please write soon, I might not be able to reply, but I will get them, since I'm going to be training with Hermione, so I can catch up to where you are right now._

_Sincerely,_

_Dudley Dursley_

_P.S Seriously Harry if you tell Hermione that I think she's pretty I will hex you till next week... once I know how to do so properly._

Harry looked over the whole letter, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, as he felt tears fall from his eyes, he was currently in the Hufflepuff common room, all alone, Neville and Justin were in detention for fooling around during potions class, Harry thought it was a bit funny, how both boys' eyes widen as Snape glared at them.

"What's going on Harry?" Cedric asked, as he walked down the stairs, sitting next to Harry on the couch.

"My cousin, you know Dudley?" Cedric just gave a small nod, "well, he's was actually magical! He's going to be coming to Hogwarts late, but he hasn't told me when he's coming, but he said that Hermione is helping him, by teaching him all that he's missed these past two and a half months," he replied, bouncing up and down.

"That's great Harry! I'm glad, hopefully he's in Hufflepuff, it could be a great addition to our little group, although, from what you told me, he'd he could also be either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, I mean it's going to be weird.

"Yeah, but I'm just soo excited that's he's going to be coming here, I can't wait till you all meet him, and till he meets you all," he said.

"I'm sure he's going to be surprised by how many boys flock around you," he teased, causing the younger boy to blush slightly.

"He will not, I mean it's not that bad, the Parvati twins are also my friends, although they always ask me questions about fashion, which I don't have that much knowledge of," he replied, tilting his head in confusion, by some of the questions they would ask him. Cedric couldn't help but chuckle, and reach his left arm around the younger boy, giving a one-handed hug.

* * *

"Alright it's time for your exam Dudley, good luck," Hermione said, as she gave him a small peck on the cheek, which immediately followed by both blushing madly. They were standing in front of a room in Gringotts, which is where the exam was being located at.

"Thanks 'Mione, I know you hate me calling you that, but we've been spending nearly two months practicing, you're my best friend, aside from my cousin, but I want to give you your very own nickname," he said.

"Alright, but just because it's you, but I won't allow you to call me that in front of the whole school," she mocked glaring at him.

I promise, scouts honor," he said raising his left hand, and placing his right hand over his heart.

"Just go, I'll be here waiting for you with your things," she said, as she waved at him, as he entered the room, he waved back. "Please pass this test Dudley, I'd like to see you at school everyday," she prayed.

As Dudley made his way into the room, he gaped at the grandeur of the room, it was nearly five or more stories tall, and it looked like three soccer stadium would be able to fit inside, all lined in a row. It was very dark, with only source of light was shining on him.

"Dudley Evans-Dursley-Le Fay-Emrys-Hufflepuff-Lupin, are you ready for your exam?" A voice called out, Dudley didn't want to look like an idiot, so he willed himself from looking around to find the source.

"Yes, sir," he replied, slightly less confident, although he hoped it didn't show, or that they didn't notice.

"Alright, you will be having 4 exams, based on the 9 subjects you will be taking this school year, if you pass 3 out of the 4 exams, you will go to Hogwarts the month before Winter break, your professors will talk to you, to see how you will be able to make up any lost work in their class, now each exam will consist of three separate parts, the written, the theoretical, and the practical, except for Astronomy, you will only take two two different parts, written, and practical, which means you will have to make sure you are well rested, since we will not have any potions for you to take, unless you are able to create them, you have the time limit of 32 hours, which you will spend here in this room, and you will be monitored, if we feel that you can no longer continue, then we will stop the exam, and you will have to try again after winter break," the voice said. "Do you understand and accept these terms for the exam?"

"I do so accept these terms," he replied.

"Good, your exam will begin... NOW!" The light went off and Dudley froze for a few seconds, before remembering he had an exam to do, he rushed to the table in front of him, and saw a quill and parchment appear. "For your first exam, you will be answering 300 questions on Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts, you will begin!" He said, Dudley quickly got into the exam, looking at the first question, which involved potions.

"What magical properties do Unicorn horn's have, and what potions are they usually used in? Please write a full paragraph using no less than five sentences." He read in a whisper, he began to looking through his mind, he was glad he had been able to perfect his occlumens shields, he looked through the archives, of all his saved information, using a reference book, until he came across Unicorn horns. "I get it, since unicorns are considered pure creatures and have healing properties, unless it' not been willingly given, then it's used for poisons," he said to himself, before writing it down. He was writing and filling out answers for the next 2 hours, before he finally came to the last question, which was for Herbology. "What is Devil's Snare most afraid of?" _Hmm... I think I remember Hermione telling me the rhyme... oh how did it go? Devils Snare, Devils Snare, it's deadly fun... but will sulk in the SUN! It's afraid of light, and fire,_ he thought, as he wrote down his answer.

"Good, now on to your second exam, which will begin in 30 minutes, take this time to rest, you may call on food with your wand, just tap the table and the menu will appear, make sure you are ready after you're done eating.

* * *

Dudley was now panting, he was exhausted, after the written exam, he had to make a forgetful potion, and cure for boils, which nearly blew up in his face, then for the next exam, he had to turn a match into a needle, which he didn't have too much difficulty with, it was the second part of the exam that had him exhausted, he had to do three charms spells, the levitation charm, which wasn't that hard, the lumos charm, which was more powerful than most, and finally the incendio charm, which nearly burned the whole place down, now he was finally in his last exam.

"Now for your last exam, we have made some changes to the room, your task is to get to the other side of the room, but you have to use all the spells you learned, you have exactly 3 hours to complete this task, the time will star when you make your first move," the voice called out.

"Okay... relax Dudley, you may not be as fit as Harry, but you are by no means weak," he said to himself, as he took his and out, he closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. "Alright let's do this," he said, as he began running towards the finish line, after a few minutes, his first obstacle appeared, it was a 5 feet fire wall, Dudley paused in front of it, looking around, seeing that the only way through, is to go over it, or through it, he looked at the ground and got an idea, he kneel down, and with his wand made an invisible circle around him, he then pointed to the floor, '_spongify_,' he chanted, as a pink light flew out of his wand and it hit the ground, making it soft. He began bouncing and bouncing until he was way over 5 feet, then he took in a deep breath as he made one final jump and jumped over to the other side, falling none too gracefully, he might add.

He got up and made continued running, he then came across a door, there was no handle, or knob to use, he looked around and a wall appeared, so he couldn't go around, he looked at his time and he still had 2 hrs and 25 mins, he inspected the door and came across a black outline around the door, and on the door, he he then raised his wand, '_incendio_,' he chanted, a small fire erupted from his wand hitting the center of the door, it suddenly expanded, the fire created an image, it was the image of the Hogwarts crest, once it was done, the doors opened, he was half way towards the end when the ground began to shake, he didn't want to know what would happen if he stayed still, so he continued running, until he noticed the pieces from the ground began to fall, into a pit.

"This is so not cool," hr groaned, as he noticed that a few of the pieces of floor were floating, "okay now this is interesting," he said, as he cast the softening charm on the floor and began to jump to the nearest piece of floor. He continued this until he was at the final obstacle, it was a log, he tried the softening charm, but it would get bigger, blocking him from going over it. He looked at the time and noticed that he only had 10 mins, "how the hell did this happen?" He mentally cursed, he tried to remember what other spell he knew that would move the log away, then it hit him, he raised his wand and made a swish and flick movement, '_wingardium leviosa_.' he said as he put as much magic as he possibly could on the spell, it began levitating, but only for a few inches.

"Damn it, I will NOT. FAIL!" He growled as he put all his power into the spell and levitated the log away, he then rushed to the end in time for the timer to stop. Once it was over he saw the room shift and change, he looked back, and saw that Hermione was on the doorway, giving him a beaming smile, he looked at her, and gave her a huge grin, before passing out.

"He went a bit overboard, he exceeded himself," a voice said, as they watch as Hermione rush towards him, tears on her face, checking to see if he was alright, they saw in amusement as she let out a sigh of relief before flicking him on the forehead, yelling at him for being reckless, although he couldn't hear her.

"Yes well, he wouldn't be Harry's cousin, if he didn't have that recklessness that Lily had," another voice said.

"Very true, so when shall we tell him?" A third voice said.

"Let's let him rest for the remainder of the day, he deserves it, we'll tell him that he's been accepted into Hogwarts tomorrow, besides it's the weekend, so he'll have time to get sorted," the first voice said.

"He and Harry will make for an interesting year, don't you think Headmaster?" The second voice said.

"Indeed it will my dear Minerva, indeed it will," he replied, a small grandfatherly smile appeared on his face, as he watched his newest student, being comforted by Hermione. This will truly be a year no one would ever forget.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you're not made at me for barely posting, I have school soon, and I'm going to be temporarily unable to update as much as I want, so please bare with it, I'll try my best. And yes this will also have a Dudley/Hermione pairing, I've never seen it before, and I thought it might be interesting, and I've also decided that both Dudley and Hermione will be a BIG help to the boys who are trying to fight for Harry's attention.**

**1a - we summon the five elements of powers, fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, break the chains that bind - b - I call forth to bring the binds to an end, let all power loose, unlock the seal!**

**2a - chains**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for not being able to post quickly enough, that being said, this chapter might be shorter than my previous chapters, but I will try to make it as interesting as the others, if not more so.**

**Also this is the only time I'll be able to post in a while, school is taking more out of me than I intentionally realized, and I won't be able to write as quickly as I would like... thank you all for following my stories, I AM NOT ABANDONING THEM JUST A TEMP HIATUS**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Reunion, Clash, and Quidditch tryouts**

Harry was freaking out, today was the day his cousin would find out if he got in or not, he was so preoccupied with that, that he didn't see Neville making his way towards him, until they crashed. "Ugh... sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going... Neville," he apologized. He looked to see the other boy shirtless, and wet, which shouldn't do anything for the 11 year old, but he felt himself blush at the sight, he quickly looked away.

"No it's my fault Harry, I just got out of the shower," Neville replied quickly, taking the towel that was around his neck and wrapping it around himself like a blanket, blushing an ever darker shade of red.

"Oh um, I was distracted, my cousin Dudley is going to find out if he's been accepted to Hogwarts, I'm soo excited, I hope he gets in, I don't really care what house he'll be in, just as long and we're here," he replied beaming.

"I'm sure he's going to be accepted, and maybe he might even be in our house," he assured him, although he hated to admit, that he wished Dudley wasn't in their house, not that he would mind, mind you, but he knew that with Dudley here in their house, he wouldn't be able to get closer to Harry, and he didn't like that.

"I hope so, um, I'm going to get lunch, before double potions, I'll see you after my classes," he said, as he grabbed his messenger bag and made his way out the dorm.

"Yeah... see ya," he replied quietly, a look longing in his eyes.

* * *

Dudley and Hermione sat there in shock, they were looking at the letter in his hand, it was from Hogwarts, he was accepted... he was accepted! He couldn't believe it, he was finally accepted, he would finally go to the same school as Harry, he was finally going to be able to protect him, play with him, learn magic with him, he was finally going to see what the boys who were after his precious cousin were.

"You're in Dudley, I knew you could do it," Hermione squealed, as they both jumped up and down, and she proceeded to wrap him a giant hug, Dudley was taken aback, before wrapping his arms around her, and began to twirl her around.

"It's all thanks to you Hermione, I'm glad you were the one to help me," he replied. They let go of each other, each blushing madly, Dudley, took in a deep breath, and leaned to give Hermione a small peck on the cheek. Which made Hermione blush an even deeper shade or red, "that was for helping me pass, and being a good friend to my cousin," he said.

"I-I-I... thanks Dudley," she stuttered. The doors to the hospital wing opened, and in cam Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Petunia, each with a knowing smile on their faces, as they glanced at both Hermione and Dudley bushing.

"Congratulations sweetie, you'll soon be off to Hogwarts, but first they need to sort you," Petunia said, as McGonagall raised her hand to reveal the sorting hat.

"I'm ready mom," he replied, he sat back down on the hospital bed, while Hermione stood next to Petunia, who she came to care about very much.

"Okay, now this is going to be very simple, I'll put this hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house," McGonagall said, as she put the hat on top of him.

_Hmm... difficult very difficult, I can't understand your mind, do you if you allow me into your mind, I promise that this will be entirely between us,_ the hat said.

_Okay, is this good?_ He thought, as he lowered his shield.

"Thanks very good... I see now... yes, you will do fine in that house... RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried out, Hermione let out a squeal, as she went over to Dudley and hugged him, immediately regretting it, when she heard someone clearing their throat. They looked and saw Dumbledore give them a knowing smile, she blushed slightly and then went over to stand next to Petunia, who tried to hide her own smile.

"Now that you have finally been accepted to Hogwarts my dear boy, I would like it if you could please come with us, so we can go to Hogwarts as quickly as possible," he said, as he offered them a kind smile.

"I'm ready," he replied, as he looked at his mother with sad but determined smiled.

"I'm going to miss you Dudley," Petunia said, as she let her tears fall, as she embraced him, on last time.

"It's time to leave, do not worry Mrs. Dursley, he will be taken care of," Dumbledore assured her, with one final wave the four left.

* * *

Harry made his way to the grand hall for breakfast, when he got there, he found a huge crowd around the Ravenclaw table, he looked closely and noticed that a boy was sitting there, trying his best not to snap. Said boy was looking around, trying to find his cousin out of the giant mob, millions of questions bombarding him, he turn to see just who he was looking for, standing there with wide eyes. With a huge grin, he got up, confusing many of the students.

"HARRY!" Dudley cried out, as they all watched to where he was looking, in time to see Harry have a huge grin on his face. Dudley wasted no time, and made a dash for him, surprising everyone, as he tackled Harry into a big bear hug, "I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you too," Harry replied, they broke the hug, and Harry noticed the Ravenclaw insignia on Dudley's robes. "I see you got into Ravenclaw," he teased, which in return caused a slight blush to creep up on Dudley, while everyone looked confused. Harry noticed the look his friends were giving them, and he made his way to them, pulling Dudley behind him, "hey everyone, remember when I told you about my cousin, well this is him, guys, meet my cousin Dudley," he introduced him.

"Hey guys, I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry has told me a lot of you," he grinned, eying each one of the boys, giving them a pensive look.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan,I'm in Gryffindor," Seamus said, sending a small smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, we're in the same house," Draco said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, I'm in the same house as Harry," Neville smiled.

"I'm Vincent Crabbe, I'm in Slytherin," Vince said.

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletcher, I'm also in the same house as Harry," Justin smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to have met, my dear cousin's new friend, I'm glad you have kept him company," he said, as he tried really hard not to snarl at them, for trying to take his dear cousin away from him. _So, these are the boys that are attracted to my cousin... I knew he was popular, but to have his own harem, you really are going to have a hard time choosing them, no worries cousin, I'll help,_ he thought, as he eyed each and everyone of them. Suddenly a voice came from behind them, which made Harry almost growl, which resulted in Dudley giving him shocked look, in all of his life he never once heard Harry growl.

"I thought I smelled another failure," the voice said, everyone turned to see Ron, standing there.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, and you are?" he replied, smugly.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin," he replied, Ron's eyes widen, when he heard the name.

"Then you should choose now, either side with me, or that pathetic loser," he snapped.

"You think I would choose you over my own family, over my dead body," he snarled.

"If you wish," he raised his wand, but before he had the chance to cast the spell, his wand flew out of his hand, and into McGonagall's, hand, as she gave her a glare that would make even Voldemort and the Devil quiver in their boots.

"Mr. Weasley, attacking a student, in front of the headmaster, and a group of your professors, you have a years worth detention, and if you try something else, I will not hesitate to call your father, and tell him that you have been expelled, is that clear?" She snapped at him.

"Yes... professor," he grumbled, glaring daggers at both Harry and Dudley. _I need to tell mother about this, he wasn't supposed to have any magic, I was supposed to take it from him when I turned 12, everything _he _promised us is going down the drain,_ he thought as the students returned back to what they were doing.

"Um... okay... well I have to go Dudley, I have double potions, I'll see you later okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I have flying anyways, is it really cool?" Dudley asked.

"It's the best, Madam Hooch, the flying professor, she recommended me for trying out for Quidditch this year, if I get in, I'll be the youngest Quidditch player in the century, according to Professor McGonagall, well hope you can come to my tryout," he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Harry, well see ya, Hermione promised that she'd show me to the grounds, where we're going to have our flying lessons," he said.

"Right... alright then, see ya at the tryout, it's today at 5 in the afternoon, at the Quidditch field, ask Hermione if she can show it to you," he said, giving Dudley a knowing look.

* * *

Quirrell, was making his way to the Quidditch patch, when he was stopped by a hand grabbing him, and turning him around, coming face to face with a snarling Severus Snape. "I warned you Quirrell, that you should let him go, you were a great teacher, then you had to let that thing in you," he snarled.

"I-I-I-I-I don't... understand... " he stuttered, with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Don't try that on me Quirrell, I know that, that thing is behind you, I would hate for you to perish, but if it's to protect him, I will," he said, which seemed to have done something, Quirrell, lost that timidness, and just gave him his best sneer, which looked funny, on a thin man.

"Give the dog a bloody bone, he's finally standing up for himself, I don't care if you know Snape, but I will not deject from my mission, the boy will die, my master was promised that boy, and he will get what is his," he snarled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, quite confused, although he was a master of not portraying his emotions.

"Do you think I would tell you?" He said.

"Tell me, or so help me, not even the Dementors will want your soul after I'm done with you," which seemed to have made the man quiver.

"You wouldn't even dare Severus," he snarled, trying to keep him composure down.

"Try me Quirrell, if you so much at touch a single hair on his head, I will personally see to your demise," he snarled, before leaving the man, who let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I told you not to reveal yourself," a voice came out of the shadows.

"I know master, but you know how he is, moreover, we made him believe that you were on the back of my head, which seems idiotic," he smirked. "Regardless, I'm going to continue the mission, don't worry master, the boy will be yours, and you shall rule the world."

"I better, _he_ sold me that boy so he could live, shameless bastard, died in the end, no matter, like I said, I was promised that boy, and that boy will be mine, body _and_ mind, he will obey only me," the voice said, from the shadows the dark figure reveals only his blood red eyes, filled with hatred, lust, and a thirst for power.

"He will master, I will look to it that it does happen," Quirrell replied, as he left the hall the were currently in, and made his way back to his quarters, to plan on how to get that boy alone, away from those irritating suitors, from those idiotic trios, and more importantly, from Snape.

* * *

Harry was surrounded by many 2nd years and older, he felt the nerves hit him, he couldn't believe that he was for the position of seeker, Cedric was the best seeker ever, but Cedric got injured thanks to Charles Goodwin, the Slytherin Beater, who 'accidentally', sent a bludger at him, making Cedric fall, although he still caught the snitch, he injured his back, that was a year ago.

"Are you nervous Harry?" Tonks asked, she was the nicest person Harry has ever met... that was a 7th year, others would ignore the firsties, or just stare at his scar all day, Tonks on the other hand, would have fun with Harry, she was a metamorphmagi... she could change her appearance at will, she would look like an older female version of Harry, and surprise many of his friends.

"Yeah, I don't know much about Quidditch, especially about being a Seeker," he replied.

"Oh it's going to be fine Harry, the only one else trying to seeker is Gregory, and he's as coordinated as a mule," she joked.

"Haha, thanks for that," he laughed, he looked around and saw his friends, Cedric, the twins, and Dudley on the stands cheering him on, which brought a smile on his face, then he saw Ron, with Blaise and Ernie, they had a smirk on their faces, _they're up to something,_ he thought.

Then Madam Hooch walked towards them, "alright everyone, I'm here to see your skills for your house' Quidditch team, I will judge solely on teamwork, effectiveness, and quickness, I'll also be judging each postition differently, chasers will be speed, and agility, beaters will be strength and power, keepers will be speed and endurance, and finally seekers will be judge by speed, agility, and evasion, on my whistle... 3... 2... 1..." she blew her whistle and the players began flying about.

"Go Harry!" Dudley cried out, as they began cheering for him.

"5 sickles he's in," George says, looking at Cedric and Fred.

Both boys look at each other and smirk, "you're on," they reply in unison.

"Boys..." Hermione sighed, then they saw Harry beginning to move around. "Look it's his turn now," she called out.

Harry closed his eyes, and willed his magic to his ears, trying to hear the sound that he was looking for, until he found, he opened his eyes in time to see a bludger heading towards him, he leaned his body so his head pressed on the broom shaft as he felt the bludger graze him, he got up and noticed that Ron was sneering, he also noticed that the boy hid his wand. "I better keep a keen eye on him," he whispered as he saw the snitch, he dashed towards it, dodging other players, and bludgers. He noticed that Gregory just noticed the snitch, now they were side by side, flying all over around the field, doing spins and flips. Harry noticed that everyone else was already on the ground, which meant that they were the only two left, he decided to concentrate on the snitch, not noticing that Ron cast a softening charm on his broom, making him slip off, many screamed, since they were 200 feet from the ground. Harry made sure he didn't panic, as he pointed his wand at the ground, '_spongify_,' a pink light shot out of his wand, and it hit a square spot at the ground, he then made a front flip, which made him fall on his feet, he bent his knees slightly and landed perfectly on the spot, allowing him to jump back up to the sky and on his broom, which the spell had been worn off.

Ron let out a small growl as he watch Harry get back on his broom, "fine if you can't get injured, let see your dear cousin survive this," he whispered, as he looked at one of the flying bludgers, and cast a special Prewett spell, that his mother created, '_Dudley scopum_,' he pointed his wand at the bludger and watched as the bludger began to move around. Harry noticed this but kept on after the snitch, the snitch in return dived down to where Dudley was at, at the same time the bludger was making it's way toward Dudley. "Gregory, pull up, you're going to get hit," Harry called out, Gregory looked at him, but hesitately pulled up.

"Harry! Stop!" Dudley cried out.

Harry merely sped faster, as everyone watch Harry dive into certain death... well injury, depending on how people see it, he then new that he couldn't cast a spell, at this point, so he braced himself. He grabbed the snitch, and dropped from his broom, falling faster, he opened his arms, as if he was going for a hug, then with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact...

* * *

**So I'm stopping it here, yeah I'm evil... I know... but I want to leave some suspense, because it might be a long time before I post another chapter, so please be kind, and leave a nice review... R&R because it makes me happy... ^_^**


End file.
